Udyr x Nidalee
by tb0neski
Summary: Ten years after Noxus attacked Ionia, Udyr left his people to start training his senses so that he may become the ultimate Spirit Walker, and surpass that of his master. His ultimate goal is to take out revenge on the evil Ice Witch, Lissandra. Udyr plans to reach that path through strict self-training, but little does he know one champion is going to change his entire life...
1. Chapter 1 - The first brawl

Udyr x Nidalee

It was a cold, dark night in the jungle of Ionia. It had been so many years since the day that Udyr had left the Ionians to be ruthlessly attacked by Noxus. Udyr had no pity, for the path he was walking was one he could only walk alone, or so he thought….

Udyr had everything in Ionia, but he soon gave that all up so he could train his senses, and one day seek revenge on the Ice Witch: Lissandra. Revenge for the Spirit Walker is the only thing Udyr lives for now, and he has thrown everything aside that may get in the way of achieving that.

It was an hour and a half until midnight, and Udyr was meditating out in the wild near a spot where the moon shines the brightest. He could hear the howling gale of the spirits calling him, and he answered their call. It was a sight that reminded Udyr every single day why he gave up everything. Udyr had grown to live on his own, occasionally talking to his alter ego spirits and referring to himself as multiple persons. Udyr spoke out, saying: "I shall become stronger, to kill the Ice Witch. We will not tolerate those who take away the lives of others who did nothing wrong."

Upon saying this, he heard a noise from around a bush. Udyr thought it was just a harmless animal that shouldn't interrupt his meditation. However, the next moment, Udyr looked over his shoulder and saw a Javelin aimed right at his head. Udyr caught the Javelin with two fingers, stood up, and said out loud: "Show yourself, coward. You can't sneak up on that who is one with nature."

A second later, it was Nidalee, the bestial hunter, who attempted to kill Udyr. She gave Udyr a grim look, and said "This is my jungle, spirit walker. Leave this place, or I might not miss your skull next time."

Udyr saw this not as a warning, but as a challenge. He took the spear, and broke it in half with his fist. Udyr said: "Weapons are for the weak, Cougar. Fight me, and we shall see who is best fit for the jungle." Nidalee was the first to react, and ran straight at Udyr with her claws out. Udyr summoned the turtle, and deflected every one of Nidalee's claw attempts. Udyr landed a devastating strike on Nidalee's chest, and she fell flat on her back. Udyr noticed with his soul presence another soul in the area. This soul wasn't any ordinary soul either: it had remarkable senses, and stamina. Nidalee got up, and growled. "You should focus on your opponent during battle. Disregarding your location is the easiest way to die." Udyr noticed quickly he was right under a trap set by Nidalee, but he was slow to react. Udyr stepped on the Bushwhack, and tripped over the log behind him. Nidalee laughed, and said: "He who is not aware of their surroundings does not deserve the wild. Let's see who the real beast is." Nidalee then transformed into her inner beast: the Cougar.

Something was wrong in Udyr's mind: When he shifted his focus on the soul that was approaching combat, he heard not a single noise or had any sight on anyone close to the area. Could it be a mind trick? A fake soul, perhaps? Udyr tried to focus on battle, but still did not feel right. Unleashing the tiger, Udyr said: "Tiger beats Cougar. This will end it, Nidalee." Udyr was fast, but Nidalee was twice as fast, and landed multiple claws all over Udyr's body. Udyr kept on fighting off, and managed to land one successful blow. He then continued to follow up, and now Nidalee was the one losing the fight. As a last resort, Nidalee tried to bite Udyr's neck, but Udyr was one step ahead, and caught Nidalee by the tail. Udyr slammed Nidalee against a rock, and she fell unconscious. With pride, Udyr said: "No one shall overcome our ultimate goal. Not the Cougar, not Ionia, not ANYONE."

At the end of the fight, Udyr turned on his soul presence again, and was shocked at what he saw: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress, had two souls. When Nidalee got up from her failed attempt at fighting Udyr one on one, the inner demon inside Nidalee was summoned to fight Udyr. Udyr barely got out with his life, but he knew this would not be the last time he would see that beast.

When Udyr realized this, he was filled with fear, and the memories of his past:

_"Forty years ago, Udyr was with his master on the training grounds. Udyr's master, the Spirit Walker wanted to show him the power of the bear, and Udyr successfully pulled it off. However, in the midst of training, The Pridestalker Rengar showed up, and relentlessly attacked Udyr. Rengar told the Spirit Walker: "Give him up to a real predator like me, unless you want him to become dinner for real beasts in the wild." Udyr's master had no choice, but to release the inner demon within him. He killed Rengar in a moment's notice, but it took him a while to lose his dying rage for blood. Udyr was scared senseless, as his master just transformed into an unearthly beast. The Spirit Walker knew it would be hard for Udyr to overcome that feeling. Was Udyr really going to become a demon like his master? Luckily, for the next few years, the Spirit Walker taught him in depth how to control his rage. The Spirit Walker told Udyr: "You will find many beasts in your lifetime that have what is called 'Katai Tenma' or roughly translated, 'inner demon.' You must not let their rage take control of their body, otherwise nature will continuously reproduce such demons, and the world will fill with chaos that could eventually lead to the destruction of the elder spirits. Do not let this happen, Udyr. I have my ultimate trust you will not fail me…"_

What Udyr was scared of is the fact that Nidalee only changed into a semi-fearful Cougar, whereas his master turned into a voracious boar. If her demon was let out to the fullest, it would be terrible for the jungle. Udyr could not let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2 - A new leaf

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 2: A new leaf

After Udyr had knocked out Nidalee, he took Nidalee with him. She was badly wounded, but Udyr knew how to treat these wounds. Udyr spend a year of his whole life learning basic healing techniques with Karma when he was still in Ionia. The thought of Ionia only filled Udyr with rage, as he knew he betrayed his people by leaving them in favor of accomplishing his goal. Still, he had no pity.

Udyr took the rest of the night off to reflect on his decision. He started talking to himself: "Ionia: the land that gave me who I am today. Karma, Ahri, Wukong, Master Yi, they were all great friends, and more…I left them all behind because of my rage towards Lissandra. I let Noxus overcome the remaining forces of Ionia so that I could get ahead on my training. I have no pity, and I will not ever have pity, but I only wonder: how is my apprentice doing? I do hope she has gotten stronger. One day, I will meet her again, and she will help me overcome the Freljord. Mark my words Ice Witch; you will pay for the crime you committed forty years ago. I swear on my grave." With that, Udyr fell asleep.

The morning came, and Nidalee's wounds were soon disappearing. As the sun started to rise, Udyr took this opportunity to go get breakfast. He decided against having a wolf for breakfast this morning, and instead opted for fish. Nidalee soon woke up to the smell of fish in front of her. She then looked up, and saw Udyr staring at her while she got up. "What the hell are you doing, Spirit Walker?" "Eat up; you'll need it for today." Udyr said. "Don't be dumb, what did you do with me while I was unconscious? My clothes are all wet." Laughing, Udyr said "I have no interest in sex, or the female body for that matter. I merely took off your muddy clothes and washed them in the nearby river. That is also where I got the fish. Now, eat up. You have a lot of training to get done today."

Nidalee was still confused, and a bit angry with the situation, but she decided to go ahead and eat the fish. Nidalee asked Udyr, "You said I have a lot of training to get done, what do you mean by this?" Udyr took a huge bite out of his fish, and looked over at Nidalee and said, "Listen: you have an internal demon inside your body. It took over control of you when you fought with me. It nearly killed me, too. I have an obligation to train all who have this inner demon to control their rage so that it doesn't overcome your body and take control of your existing spirit. As a spirit guard, it is my duty to protect the good of nature."

Nidalee blushed as Udyr said this, and asked, "Does this mean you want me to be your apprentice?" Udyr replied "For a lack of words, Yes. However, don't expect me to teach you everything. You are merely to learn how to control the demon, and then I'm going back to my personal goal."

Nidalee was interested in what Udyr was saying. She leaned forward, and said, "What goals?" Udyr swiftly said, "A mere Cougar like you would not begin to understand." Nidalee came closer, and was almost literally kissing Udyr, and she said "Surely there is nothing you are hiding from me, is there, Spirit Walker?"

Nidalee is known for attempting to seduce anyone she craves information from. Udyr is one that definitely comes to mind for Nidalee.

Udyr leaned back, and said "Okay. I'll tell you the short story. You better pay attention, because I am only going to say this once:

_"Around forty years ago, my master, The Spirit Walker, and I were walking to the Freljord. We were descended upon by a fearsome figure known only through frightened whispers: Lissandra, the Ice Witch. My master knew that I would die if I even attempted to fight with her, and he instead shielded Lissandra's assault. Unfortunately, he died because of this. He was willing to give his life to protect me, so that I could one day master the arts of the elder spirits._ _Wracked by grief, I howled with fury, and I then felt the Freljord itself howl with me. In that moment, I embraced the spirits primal nature and became a beast. My angry roar shook the mountaintops and brought down a torrential avalanche. It flooded the area, and consumed my path. Once I had finally clawed my way out of the frost, the Ice Witch was nowhere to be found. I swore that ever since this day, I would find Lissandra, and take out my revenge for what she did to my master. I went to Ionia to seek help, and I found some of the best comrades there. I also even had my own apprentice. However, I felt like I was being tied down, and I left Ionia. A few weeks later, I was devastated to hear that Noxus attacked Ionia, and without me they could not fend off their forces. They were forced to surrender to them at 20, and I can't help but wonder how they are now.."_

Nidalee then looked back at Udyr with a bit of shock, and told Udyr: "I understand you now. I thought you were a heartless beast who only sought power for greed, but I see that you seek power for the balance of nature. I respect that, Spirit Walker." Udyr gave Nidalee a stern look, and said, "We… are…. emotionless. Don't let my story give you a false sense of security, Cougar." Smiling, Nidalee said "You are too cute, Udyr. I look forward to our training. Hopefully I can be as good as your 'apprentice' in Ionia!"

Udyr thought to himself: 'Why did I tell her this? Now this Cougar is going to think I'm this caring creature who aims to please the entire world, when I am as cruel a beast as any Noxian leader. The only difference: I am a literal beast. If I get too soft with her, I will make the same mistake I did in Ionia..'

The weather was great that morning, and the wind was just right. Udyr said out loud: "Nature is with us today. Come, and we'll get on with our practice." Nidalee went along with Udyr to what looked like an abandoned archer range. Udyr sat down on a log stump, and said, "There are plenty of sticks, stones, spears, and equipment that you have available around you. Your task: Hunt down three beasts, and bring them back to me before noon. You have three hours. I also **do not tolerate cheating.** Good luck." Nidalee didn't quite understand what this task had anything to do with training, but she was used to hunting down her prey on a daily basis, so this wouldn't be too new to her. Nidalee assembled three spears, and went out looking for suitable prey.

Udyr wanted to take the remaining three hours that he predicted it would take Nidalee to finish her task to sleep. Udyr works on very little sleep just to train himself, but training another is tiring and especially after a fight. He fell asleep very fast, and started dreaming of his time at Ionia. He greeted Master Yi, and talked to him on his way to the temple:

_"It seems that Ionia has become a target of Noxus recently. Have we gotten any message back from Demacia?" Yi answered: "No, and I doubt Garen and his men will fight alongside us after Shen AFK'd in his promo series. That didn't go over too well…"_

_Suddenly, there was a loud cry. It came from the temple! "__**IT'S ZED! COME QUICK**__!" Udyr and Yi looked at each other and they knew the traitor Zed was back for revenge. Udyr came in, and Zed looked straight at him through the crowd, and walked towards Udyr. Yi tried to attack Zed, but he just froze. Udyr couldn't move a muscle either, and then Zed started talking in a voice familiar to Udyr: "Spirit Walker…It has been too long. I hope you didn't get too fond of me. You may know me as fear itself. I have found enlightenment in darkness, because I learned the forbidden techniques. You, too, can follow in my path and gain the power you seek." Udyr spoke out: "I'm not a fool like you Zed! The balance of power must be achieved." Zed started laughing hysterically. "__**BALANCE! HAHAHAHAHAHA**__! Balance is just another word for __weakness__, an excuse that only pathetic weaklings like you use. Balance does not exist in my realm Udyr, and I hope you look closely when I show you this!" *SLASH* Udyr gets his throat cut, and starts seeing darkness spread throughout the temple as Zed continually laughs. He starts seeing his master, as he used brute force to kill his enemy, and the moment when he killed Rengar after he transformed into the inner demon. Then, the darkness disappeared. Zed appeared behind him, and he started talking again: "You and I are more alike than you think, Spirit Walker. You seek power beyond grasp, but the mistake you make is NOT TAKING IT. Your master was just as foolish, and died to the Ice Witch because he feared releasing the Inner Demon would cause a destruction of balance. He was a fool for seeking the warrior's path. I see potential in you to become a beast with no limits, but the only thing holding you back is yourself. Not to mention, that Bitch over there!" Zed pointed out images of Udyr's old apprentice, and Nidalee. Udyr started becoming scared, because he didn't know in his dream who Nidalee was. Udyr trembled, but told Zed: "You won't change me, you foolish traitor! I may prefer balance over power, but I am emotionless, and I still seek the path of power. The difference is that I have not killed senseless amounts of people in order to achieve that. I am not a heartless creature like you, I have picked the right destiny. __I WILL KILL LISSANDRA, AND I WILL OVERCOME MY MASTER! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO ACHIEVE THAT__!" Zed started laughing a bit louder, but this time he turned his back to Udyr, and said: "You never cease to interest me, Spirit Walker. However, what I have done cannot be undone. As for you, your path allows for multiple choices. Let this be a factor in your decision on which path to proceed on. Until then, begone." _

Udyr then forcefully woke up, and looked at the position of the sun to determine Nidalee had 2 hours left. Udyr quickly thought in his head: 'what is it that Zed was trying to tell me in my dream. I am still a beast with no emotions, but I have just chosen not to go down the coward's path. Am I really becoming weak? I might have to get rid of Nidalee soon..' When he looked to his left, he was inches away from Nidalee's face, as she said: "Task complete master!" Udyr fell over on the log, and looked at disbelief in how Nidalee could have taken down three beasts in an hour when it would normally take him 4 hours, albeit by hand alone. Udyr then looked at Nidalee, and said, "Well done, I suppose. That will be our remaining food for today." Nidalee was confused as to why Udyr looked so tired, and asked: "Master, is something wrong? You look really sleep deprived." Udyr closed his eyes, and said, "First off, stop calling me master. I'm merely training you to control your inner demon. You and I are not the same as me and my master. Second, I did not get sleep the night I knocked you out because I was tending to your wounds. You would most likely have died of blood loss if I hadn't done anything, so I decided to sleep while you were on your task."

Nidalee looked happily, and replied, "That's so sweet, _Udyr. _I didn't know you loved me so much that you lost sleep in order to help keep me alive." Udyr, not amused, said: "Funny. You are reminding me a lot of my old apprentice. The only difference is that she was more attractive than you are, and more attentive."

Nidalee thought Udyr was bluffing, saying, "You sure like to talk about this apprentice a lot, Udyr. Let me ask this: Who would you rather be with?" Udyr had a clear decision: "I would pick you for fighting, and I would pick her for beauty and cooking. I don't see you being good at cooking, nor do I see you overcoming her sexual appearance. Though I must say it would be difficult to overcome both of those." Nidalee started feeling jealous, and wanted to know exactly how she measured compared to her. Udyr told her that it has been too long to compare the two, and he had no desire in ratings. Nidalee kept asking questions throughout the day, such as "Do I at least have bigger boobs? Maybe a nicer face? I need to know!" Udyr refused to answer. The whole time Nidalee kept asking questions just reassured Udyr that this Nidalee was a different person than the Nidalee he had fought the other day.

The thought came to Udyr later: What if he was re-united with his old apprentice? Would he leave Nidalee to train his better apprentice? Udyr already noted that he is not interested in the female body, so he doesn't have much temptation to leave Nidalee when she is already in Udyr's jungle.

Then it happened: No later than a minute as they were walking back to the river, Udyr felt it – like a thousand bullets piercing through his body – a spirit with an insanely high amount of energy and essence. Udyr was quick on his feet, and ordered: "NIDALEE! Get out of this place, now! I can feel the energy of a really strong being nearby, and you can't get in my way." Nidalee wanted to protest, but she went along and instead opted to watch what was happening from a bush about 100 meters away.

Behind a tree came the shadow of the person whom was following Udyr. Not only was this person sneaky, but fast! Udyr lost it, and said: "Show yourself, before I have to find you myself!" Then it was only a moment later. Udyr's eyes widened more than they had since the day his master died. He could not believe who it was:

It was Ahri, the nine tailed fox of Ionia.


	3. Chapter 3 - Renewed Ties

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 3: Renewed Ties

Ahri, the nine tailed fox, appeared right before Udyr's eyes. He still could not believe it. "Ahri, is that really you? Is Ionia still alive?" Ahri giggled. "Of course, silly. Noxus may have taken down our frontlines, but we are all still in one piece. Well, maybe not after you left us…" Udyr gulped. Ahri continued: "But anyway, I'm really excited to see you! It's been much too long that we've been separated, I wish you would've visited at least once!"

Udyr started to go back to his stern voice: "Ahri…I'm not coming back to Ionia. The wild is where I belong until I am strong enough to kill Lissandra." Ahri said, "Oh Udyr, you sure make things hard on me, don't you? I came to you out of love, why can't you do the same for Ionia? Even for me? You love me, don't you?"

Nidalee started growling silently, and whispering, "Who does this fox bitch think she is?!"

Udyr took a firm look at Ahri, and tried to hold in his tears from the memories they shared in Ionia. It had been so long since he had any contact from anyone in Ionia, and he hadn't attempted to talk to anyone either, out of pure grief and resilience. "Ahri…I'm sorry. I betrayed Ionia. The only thing left for me in this life is revenge. It is best that I take vengeance for my master, one of the few people in my life who gave me purpose.."

Ahri kept laughing. "You're so silly, Udyr. No one is mad at you for leaving us. The only emotion we have is sadness for your loss." Udyr still had a blank look on his face, because he couldn't understand why people would miss a traitor. Ahri kept talking: "Anyways, you mentioned your master being one of the few people who gave you purpose. Who else gave you purpose, Udyr?" Knowing Nidalee was around, Udyr looked to the ground, and answered slowly. "..You, and the rest of Ionia."

Ahri smiled at his answer, because she knew Udyr was starting to see how his whole life was dependent on Ionia. "Won't you please come back to me, Udyr? We will be happy to assist you on your journey!" Udyr kept resisting Ahri, and said no to everything. Then Ahri started walking towards Udyr. "You always played hard to get, Udyr. I like that." Udyr didn't move at all. "Udyr, why don't you look at me?" Then Udyr looked up, very close to Ahri. Ahri continued: "I will always be here for you, my lovely Udyr. Come to me." Ahri approached Udyr for a kiss, and then suddenly she heard a loud snap.

Ahri opened her eyes, and looked behind her to see Nidalee, in all of her rage. "Get off my master, Fox, unless you want to die."

Ahri took Nidalee's rage lightly by laughing, and asking Udyr, "Who is this cougar girl, Udyr? She seems like a wild animal to me." Nidalee growled back. Udyr knew he was in a bad situation, but he replied "That is my student, whom I have agreed to help govern her inner demon."

Ahri laughed, and said "Sure looks like that didn't work out, hehe." Nidalee got angry this time, and started sharpening her claws. Then Nidalee said, "Last warning, Fox. Step away from my master or I'll tear you to shreds." Ahri turned around, and started talking directly to Nidalee. Ahri said to her, "You're a feisty one. I've dealt with worse wild animals, however." Once Ahri started directly looking at her, she analyzed her: "Hmm, it seems you've been the victim of a curse. Just look at you: half cougar, half human; isn't that just cute!" Nidalee started getting furious. Ahri continued: "You may not know this, Cougar, but you are a lot like me. You can see from my ears and nine tails that I am no ordinary human. The difference is: I have more women features than you do."

Nidalee couldn't handle it anymore, and said "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She transformed into cougar form, and lunged toward Ahri. Ahri said, "Okay, Cougar. Be warned, I don't play fetch with wild animals." Every time Ahri kept talking, Nidalee's rage increased. The more raged she was, the more off balance she was. Ahri was just toying with her, as every time Nidalee went to bite her neck, Ahri dodged and kissed her.

Udyr noticed that Nidalee wasn't fighting at the pace she was fighting Udyr, and he was confused. Then it came to him: Nidalee's rage was contained! She didn't alter forms to her inner demon, but she couldn't fight either. This offset of balance is what created bad chemistry in Nidalee's spirit will. Udyr tried to intervene, but Ahri wouldn't stop. "Let me show your student some _fun,_ Udyr! She lacks any sight of it." Nidalee's balance only got worse, and she eventually fell over. Falling over turned her into her human form. Ahri didn't even laugh this time. "This is your student whom you've chosen to dwell with over ME? You should leave her behind, Udyr. Not only does she have no sex appeal, but she isn't even a fighter."

Nidalee heard this, but she couldn't do anything because Ahri had paralyzed her spirit. The paralysis also disabled her from transforming into her inner demon. Udyr couldn't believe what he saw, but still he stood resilient. "I refuse to go with you. The cougar needs my help; otherwise the Wild will be no place for people like me. You need to understand." Ahri wasn't smiling anymore. She had a stern look, and was annoyed with the constant rejections. "I see how it is exactly, Udyr. I'm not going to get you to come with me by just asking." Ahri started walking towards Udyr. "I'm sorry, but you have forced my hand. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I do it all for love!"

Nidalee was in shock: Udyr was being pursued by some old girl Udyr knew, and not even she was able to fend off Udyr. Udyr just kept backing away from Ahri as she walked toward him. Then, he hit a rock. Udyr had nowhere to go, and Ahri caught up with him. Ahri placed herself right on top of Udyr, and said, "Please, don't resist. I want what is best for the both of us." Udyr was not having it, and he slapped Ahri across the face. Ahri started crying a bit, and looked at Udyr. "Why? You use to love Ionia. You used to love me. What changed in your heart, Udyr? I promise I can satisfy your needs!" Udyr leaned back, and said "The only thing left in my heart is vengeance. I threw away humanly emotions, and have truly become the beast that I am." Ahri wasn't having it either, and said "STOP! Please stop. I know you better than this. The real Udyr would have accepted my offer. What must I do for you to accept me?"

Udyr wasn't playing around anymore. She shoved Ahri off of her, and set it straight: "My future was destroyed the day that Lissandra killed my master. You don't understand me, nor my ways, Ahri. Yes, I do love Ionia, and in my heart I love you, but I no longer have emotions. All I have left is rage." Ahri stopped crying, and knew there was only one thing left. "You…do love me. That's all I needed to hear." Udyr did not like the sound of that, nor the look on Ahri's face, as he hadn't seen that face in a long time. It was the face that Ahri made when she's made up her mind. "I'll change you, Udyr. I will give you back the life you once had. I'm taking you back to Ionia if I'm forced to carry you there." Ahri didn't hold up at all. She ran straight for Udyr. Udyr transformed into the turtle, saying, "Unbreakable will. You will not shatter us." Ahri released her spirit ball, and it pierced straight through Udyr's armor. When it came back around, Udyr fell to his knees. "They're mine now. Can't you understand my undying love for you?" Udyr tried everything to hold out, but he failed. Ahri knelt down beside him, saying "It's okay, it's all over now. You're an Ionian, not a wild beast. Most importantly, you're mine." Ahri kissed Udyr, and Udyr felt the life essence being sucked out of him, as he fell asleep. Ahri then grabbed a hold of Udyr, and started taking foot to Ionia, leaving Nidalee behind.

Before Udyr fell asleep, he had a flashback:

"_It was a raining that day that I met Ahri. She was huddled in her corner playing with her spirit ball. I asked Karma, 'Who is that girl?' Karma said, 'That is the nine tailed fox, Ahri. She is depressed currently because her husband just recently passed away.' _

_I walked up to Ahri, greeting her and asking if she was okay. She smiled back. 'I'm a bit in a mess right, I apologize. You must be new here, what is your name?' 'Udyr. I was guided here by Karma. I also just lost someone very important to me, so I know how you feel. What is that ball you hold?' 'Oh, this is a ball of spirits. I collect life essence, and I use that life essence to slowly turn myself into a human.' 'I noticed it had something to do with spirits. It was the first thing I noticed because I also am adept with spirits. I am a spirit walker.' _

_'Spirit walker? That sounds interesting! You'll have to tell me all about it some other time; it's too cold today to stay outside.' Ahri started walking inside her house. I wanted to know more about her, because of how fascinated I was about her nature. She was a delicate creature, who also was connected to the spirit realm. 'Do you mind if I stay with you? I don't exactly have a residence here yet!' That next moment is something I'll never forget. She looked back, blushed, and said 'Well, sure! You can stay as long as you need to!'_

_ It felt like forever that I was with her. I slowly was becoming attached to her, because I wanted her in my life. However, I knew if she was in my life that I would forget about my master's death and not get revenge. I really did love her…but I couldn't stay."_

Nidalee saw Ahri walking away with Udyr, and started crying. She said silently to herself "Udyr…I failed you….please c-come back….urgh." She kept crying until she fell asleep. She had a similar flashback to her past:

_'Years before Udyr came into my life, I had nothing. I had my spear, and myself. Every time I had someone approach me in the jungle, I approached them back with violence. Because of it, I lost so many people that I could've been with_

_It all reminds me too much of that day I met Ezreal. He didn't even try to attack me; he just plucked a rose from my garden and handed it to me, commenting on how soft my hands were. The inner demon of me thought that was just an insult, but I knew it was a compliment. 'Who the hell are you calling soft?!' I chased him off, and couldn't control myself. Udyr was the first one to ever do that….and now he's gone. Udyr….come back…._

_I…love..you.."_

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON! STAY TUNED!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beginning of the End

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

Udyr was out cold for a day straight because he did not have the required spirit essence to wake up. He dreamt all about the wild, and how he was once free. Udyr had little fears in life, but one of the biggest was losing his freedom.

He heard voices from one side of the room to the other. "Is he going to be alright? Pleeease tell me he's okay!" "He lacks spirit essence. He is alive, but unable to wake up. I think I can fix this, however." "I can't believe he's back!" "I could care less; he's a traitor to Ionia…" "Don't say that! Udyr did what he thought was right in his heart, but now he is back with us, and won't leave this time!" Udyr recognized both of these voices clearly: Karma, Master Yi, Irelia, and Ahri. Udyr knew them all too well, even after 10 years. Udyr soon realized he was in the temple of Ionia, specifically in Karma's resting area. He heard a sweet voice singing into Udyr's ears. '_Spiritus Ioniam loqueris. Cede fortitudo fulfull votis, In nomine Ionia.' _Then he could feel a big flux of spirit energy in the room.

It was Karma's magic. She induced her spirit with an old Ionian healing technique she once taught Udyr. '_Lath Rian Oune Vi, Gaen Naia Kyri Vi…. Arise, spirit walker, for Ionia is with you. Welcome back home.'_ Udyr could feel the essence rush through his body. This was the Karma Udyr knew, still able to use the ancient powers given to her by the aging generations of Ionia. As soon as Ahri saw Udyr was awake, she jumped on him and hugged him: "Thank you Karma! Oh Udyr, I'm so glad you're back!"

Master Yi said, "It is good to see you, Udyr! It has been too long." Irelia was snarky, but also said welcome back. Udyr felt like he was at peace, but not like he was at home…However, he didn't resist anything. Ahri took him back to her house, and she cooked lunch for him. "I hope you can forgive me for taking you away from the forest. I just know in my heart this is where you belong, Udyr!" Udyr just sat back, and ate his food. "You have strong feelings for me, Ahri. I wish I knew what these felt like." Ahri giggled, and said "Maybe I can show you.." Udyr didn't understand, but Ahri led him to her room, and they went on the balcony. Ahri said, "Emotions are easy to understand once you see life on the flipside. You need to take a step back from your life of vengeance, and appreciate the things around you. Look how beautiful Ionia is at this time of day, isn't it wonderful?" Udyr didn't even think about Ionia when he looked outside. All he thought about was Nidalee, and the wild. Udyr looked at Ahri, and asked, "Specifically, what is 'love', Ahri?" Ahri leaned in closer, and said, "If you'd like to know, I'd be happy to show you." Udyr knew love was a strong emotion that he hadn't felt in ages. What little of it he understood was the emotion he left behind for his mission. Ahri took Udyr to her bed, saying "Love is a sweet emotion that one can have towards another to show affection towards that person. It is the strongest emotion anyone can have to someone in their life. I just happen to have that affection for you, Udyr." Udyr just kept staring at the ground, and thought to himself:

'_This emotion, have I ever felt it towards anyone? I say I love the wild, I love Ionia, I love my friends, what does it really mean though? I can't keep my mind off of Nidalee, do I love her too? Why does this emotion matter, and how can it help me achieve my mission? All this time I've spent in the wild, I've lost this feel of emotion. The only noticeable one…is hate….Who am I?' _

Then Ahri put Udyr's chin up, and said "Udyr, is something wrong?"

"I have a thirst for knowledge, Ahri. I wish to know everything I can use to my ability to balance life. My mission has just gotten in the way of that. So I have a question to ask of you."

Ahri looked up closely. "Ask me anything you'd like."

"I will stay with you in Ionia, if you let me go to the wild for one day to gain control of my emotions." Ahri sat back down, and said, "You aren't going back to that Cougar girl, are you Udyr?" Udyr sat down next to Ahri, and put his hand behind her head. "She means nothing to me. You gave my life purpose, along with Ionia. You are also the only person I am compatible with." Upon saying this, Udyr kissed Ahri. She blushed, and said, "I knew you would come back some day! I have all my trust in you, Udyr! Please come back as soon as you can." Udyr nodded, and he went out the door on his way to the wild.

Outside the door was none other than Irelia, with an extremely unsettling face. "Where do you think you are going, Spirit Walker? Or are you going to leave Ionia again like the traitor you are?" Udyr was not having any of it today. He gave Irelia a mean stare, and said, "Why the hell do you care where I am going? This must be about the time I left ten years ago, and Ionia is still alive, is it not? Am I a free bird, or am I a puppy on a leash for you people?" "THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Irelia yelled. Her voice got louder the more she talked, and her anger only grew as Udyr kept replying. "Then what do you want of me, Irelia?" "You will never understand how much you hurt Ahri, Udyr! I don't give a damn whatever you just said to her, you left ten years of cold hearted pain into her soul. Remember that day you found her, and she was lamenting of her lost husband? She was even worse when you left her. What kind of person are you?" Udyr felt it: the emotion of guilt, once again. In his head, he thought:

_'What the hell is this feeling? Why do I care for these people? Even if they sheltered me and made me the person who I am, why are they so attached to me? That day I met Ahri…Irelia was right. She was torn to pieces. I never knew feelings could go so hard as to hurt someone's spirit….What have I done?'_

Irelia was done. "GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Udyr looked up, and said once: "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Now, Irelia wasn't mad. Instead, her anger turned into tears. Now Udyr knew what that emotion was: sadness. He felt it the same day Lissandra killed his master, and now he was seeing it first-hand.

"Udyr….Ahri is such a good person. You will never….ever…understand. *sob* what you did to her…really hurt her. I won't be able to get through to you the pain you caused to one of my best friends. I won't bring up the fact that you left Ionia; we could handle Noxus without you. However, you left someone who just lost someone important to her…do you understand now, Udyr?"

Udyr felt even guiltier, as if he had torn apart lives while he was away from Ionia. "Irelia, I'm sorry. You are correct, I will never understand the pain I inflicted to Ahri…at the same time, however, I wish to repair that pain. I have strengthened our ties, and I was going to go to the forest to find the inner me and renew my emotions. That is my path: the balance of life. I only realized by today that I cannot have balance if I do not also have emotions. I've spent my whole life learning, and yet there is more to be done." Irelia looked up, and she wasn't crying anymore. She even managed to smile a bit, and she hugged Udyr, saying, "You've given me reassurance, Udyr. Don't mess up this time. Ahri will be waiting for you, along with the rest of Ionia." Udyr thanked Irelia, and started walking slower to the wild. Now instead of only thinking about the wild, he thought about what Irelia said:

'_Ahri is such a good person. You will never….ever…understand. What you did to her…really hurt her. I won't be able to get through to you the pain you caused.'_ Udyr could not get that out of his head. Now he was in a double bind: Who does he really care more for: the wild, or Ahri? Udyr could not answer this yet; he had to give it time.

It took him a few more hours to get to the forest, because of how long he was thinking about what he should do. He decided he would finish the last lesson with Nidalee. Then, the next second, Nidalee pounced on Udyr in her Cougar form. "UDYR, YOU'RE BACK!" Nidalee licked Udyr face, and then turned into her human form. "You were away for a long time; I thought you weren't going to come back!" Udyr got on his feet, saying, "I have two more lessons for you. I couldn't just leave you here anyway. There is much to get done." Nidalee hugged Udyr again, and purred on his chest. "Why don't we lay down for a bit? I've been fighting all day!" When Udyr looked into her eyes, all he could see was Ahri, from ten years ago. Then it got worse, and a flashback came to him:

_"It was raining heavy that morning, when Udyr stayed at Ahri's place. Ahri decided to sleep by Udyr, and she was all over him. 'Your fur is so warm, Udyr. I'm jealous.' This was back when I actually cared for the people around me. I was talking to her about Ionia… 'What is it you love about this land, Ahri?' 'The people of Ionia: That is what makes this land the best. I feel at home when I am here and I can talk to anyone I want to, and they will listen to me.' She really felt enlightened to see me, and I had never seen her before. 'You know Udyr, I lost someone very close to me, but I'm so glad you are here with me!' Then she gave me that look of assurance. She trusted me.."_

Nidalee looked at Udyr in confusion. "Are you okay Udyr? Did that fox do something to you?" "Leave me alone, Nidalee. Right now, the most important thing is finishing your final lessons so I can continue my path." Nidalee laughed a bit at that, saying, "You sure do want to get rid of me, Udyr." "I have no immediate concerns to 'get rid of you.' Once I am done with my mission, I can be free in the wild. Anyways, let's not waste any more time. The next lesson is meditation. Come with me." Nidalee followed Udyr to an old resting place of his, near one of the oldest trees in Ionia woods. "I use to come here with my master when we were doing meditation techniques. Climb the tree with me." Nidalee clawed at the tree, but without success. "My claws keep getting stuck on the tree, Udyr! Can you just carry me up the tree?" Udyr sighed, and said, "Get on my back…" Nidalee let out a laugh, and purred on his neck. Udyr knew that Nidalee was getting too attached to Udyr for what he had envisioned what he wanted to do. Essentially, Udyr wanted to finish the lessons with Nidalee, kill Lissandra, and go back and live the rest of his life in harmony with Ahri. He, however, was also growing accustomed to Nidalee.

Once they got to the top, Udyr walked to the longest branch. "Come here, we are going to balance." Nidalee was extremely scared of heights, and wouldn't move. Udyr laughed, and said, "Cats land on their feet anyway, don't they?" Nidalee was still scared, but she started walking. "True meditation comes from true balance, as my master used to say. We are going to stay here until the sun goes down." "What am I suppose to do for like 2 hours?" Udyr just kept laughing, because he was used to meditating for long hours at a time. Going to this place gave him true peace of mind, and reminded him of all the times his master would take him here. Udyr was giving Nidalee only half of what Udyr had to go through. Then they started talking again:

"Hey Udyr, you talked about your own apprentice before in Ionia, right?"

"Yes, what about her?"

At first, Nidalee thought to herself, '_It's a HER?! Ugh, it's so hard to compete with Ionians nowadays..' _then she asked, "What is she like? Do you have her do the same lessons you are giving me now?"

"My apprentice was 7 the last time I saw her. I can only imagine the genius that she is now!"

Then Nidalee thought '_SCORE! She's not old enough to have a sex appeal…wait…what is 7 plus 10? DAMN IT! I hate math..' _and asked, "I bet she is! She has Udyr as her master, so she has to be great!"

"My master was a real trainer. I am just a shadow of him in my eyes."

"Aww, Udyr. I think you're great! I'm sure your apprentice thinks that as well. You don't give yourself enough credit!"

Udyr didn't think too much of it. The training that his master gave him was on par with the Elders of Ionia, and perhaps even better. His master always had whimsical sayings, such as 'Life is meaningless without balance,' and 'True warriors train their spirit, throughout the day and the night.'

"I'm flattered you think highly of me, but try meditating now. Just keep your mind at peace.."

Nidalee tried to keep balance, but it was hard for her when there were so many things she wanted to ask, what with Udyr being forcefully taken to Ionia and coming back the next day, and with the talk about his old apprentice. However, Nidalee tried to keep her cool. Her meditation was key to her success.

Udyr wasn't meditating. He couldn't keep his eyes off Nidalee. He thought to himself: '_What have I done? My old apprentice was not in the least bit attached to me as much as you are, Nidalee. I like your style, but I do not believe you and I are compatible. I have already hurt many individuals just by seeing you. At the same time, I want to get away from Ionia. What is it that I want? I can't…tell..' _

Suddenly, his whole head started throbbing. The pain was unbelievable. He started hearing voices again:

_'You weakling, Udyr…Where is your pride? A true warrior doesn't need to teach anyone their techniques. This defeats the purpose of learning those techniques, because now someone is just as strong as you. Balance is just a measure of ones foolishness. You say you are emotionless, and on a rampant rage to kill Lissandra, but you know that is a lie…' 'No..you're wrong! My destination is absolute.' 'HA! Pathetic. Do not deny your instincts, Udyr. YOU ARE A BEAST! RELEASE THE RAGE!' 'I can't…I must contain this rage for my mission.' 'Hahahahaha. Your master contained his rage the day he died. Do you remember that day Udyr?' 'No, STOP! DON'T BRING BACK THAT MEMORY!' '….Master, wake up! Please! MASTER!' 'GRRRRH, THAT'S IT!' _

Udyr snapped, and let out a roar. "ZED! YOU WANT TO SEE RAGE? I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE RAGE!"

Nidalee came out of her meditation, and was scared at Udyr's yell. "Udyr, what is wrong?" Then Udyr jumped down, and he slammed the ground, which caused a minor quake. "**ZED! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME SO I CAN TEAR YOU AND LISSANDRA TO SHREDS? YOU UNDERESTIMATE OUR POWER!**" Udyr punched straight through the tree, which sent the tree along with Nidalee falling down. "What the hell has come over you, master?" When Udyr looked at Nidalee, he saw Zed's shadow behind her. "**STOP SCREWING WITH ME! GET OUT OF THE WAY, NIDALEE!**" Just as a regular shadow, Udyr's punch just went straight through it. It was all in Udyr's head, so Nidalee was especially scared. "Stop, Udyr! You've gone insane." "**SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO MAKE ZED FEEL PAIN!**" Udyr turned into the bear, and started slamming the ground again while letting out an even louder roar. Once he was done yelling, Nidalee wrapped his arms around her in fear, saying, "Udyr...please stop. You're scaring me." Udyr stood frozen and started gathering his thoughts back. Like many other times, this just brought another flashback to Udyr:

"_Nocturne was lurking in Ionia the next day I met Ahri. My master told me only to let out my rage in times of desperation, and I felt that was somewhat appropriate, but I was so wrong. I went on a rampage, and nearly took down some Ionian buildings. Ahri came to my side, and put her arms around me. 'It's okay Udyr…Nocturne is gone. I won't let anyone hurt you, so long as you are with me.' Ahri was unaware how powerful my rage really was, and Nidalee was experiencing that right now. I need to contain this rage."_

Udyr found his inner spirit, and shut it off. "Nidalee, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Nidalee wasn't even looking up; she was shivering while she still had her hands around Udyr. Then, for a lack of words, he said, "It's okay Nidalee. I've sealed the inner demon. I won't let anyone hurt you, so long as you are with me." Nidalee hugged Udyr even tighter, but this time she looked up at Udyr and said, "Thank you, Udyr. I don't know where I would be without you.." The sun set at that moment, and Udyr said, "Looks like this lesson is over. I'm confident in your meditation, so tomorrow will be our last lesson. Get a good rest, Nidalee."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Final Lesson

Udyr x Nidalee - Chapter 5: The Final Lesson

Udyr hadn't been able to sleep since the last time he was knocked unconscious, and even then he could not rest peacefully. Every time he went to sleep, nothing good came out of it. Not only did he hear voices of Zed in his dreams about his past, but he could not be assured that he would wake up the next day. Udyr lived like none other.

"Wake up, Udyr!" Nidalee called out to Udyr many times before, but Udyr wouldn't wake up. He was too exhausted from constantly doing things days on end, and needed to replenish his spirit. Nidalee understood, so instead she decided to go give the lake a visit. "I've been here so many times in my life, but now my life has taken an unforeseen turn. Never did I foresee me falling for anyone in this wild. I couldn't be happier with my current situation!" Nidalee sat down, but only for a second because she heard a loud roar near where Udyr was resting. She rushed quickly, to see that Udyr was being confronted by a large beast on fire. "WAKE UP!"

Udyr opened his eyes a slight bit, and saw the beast in front of him. He got up quick, but not quick enough. The beast landed a clear blow on Udyr's head, and knocked him back. Udyr hastily got back up on both feet. "What kind of monster are you? The wild is no place for such." Udyr transformed into the Bear. "Witness the power of true nature, you monster!" Udyr was closing in on the beast, with high amounts of spirit energy into both of his fists, and suddenly:

"_STOP!"_

Udyr was shocked. That voice, where had he heard it before? Suddenly, the bear was no longer on fire, and transformed into a small teddy bear. "Bad Tibbers! Don't hurt Udyr!"

"ANNIE?!" Udyr was blown away at what he was seeing: Annie, his old apprentice. The last time he saw her was when she was still a little girl, but her appearance looked just the same. "Why are you still three feet tall?" Annie looked up at Udyr, and laughed. "You didn't know? When mommy and daddy left me, they gave me to Karma, who soon left me with you. Karma gave me a weird spell thingy, and now I can't grow! Mr. Tibbers doesn't care though."

Nidalee chimed in: "Udyr, who is this?"

"Allow me to formally introduce Annie. She is my former apprentice. She is a descendant from powerful arcane magic users. She also had a stuffed bear named Tibbers."

Annie walked over to Nidalee, and said, "I'm Annie! This is my bear Tibbers! He looked after me when Udyr left Ionia."

Once again, Udyr felt another guilt trip rising in his heart. Not only did he leave Ahri behind, he left little Annie behind. Udyr didn't think much of it because she made Tibbers, but it was another person that Udyr had hurt by leaving. "You're really strong Annie. I'm glad to see my top student is still capable of such magic"

Nidalee growled, and thought to herself:

_'Top student?! All she did was summon a bear. There is nothing special about that. Don't tell me I'm going to lose to a little girl!'_

Annie looked back over to Nidalee, and gave her a fiendish smile. "You're funny, cat girl. I can hear what you were just thinking." Nidalee was astounded by this, and then Annie decided to put on a show for Nidalee. She picked a flower, breathed in, and the blew the flower in a gulf of fire. Then, she threw a pebble into the air, and threw out a fireball the size of her, and ashes came falling down. She closed her eyes, and laughed again. "This is fun!"

Udyr was once again impressed by her genius. Nidalee could not believe the power that a little girl could have. She remembered that even though she looked like a little girl, she was really 17. Udyr came to her side. "I'm sorry that I left you. I thought you would be fine on your own."

Annie playfully hit Udyr on his face with Tibbers. "Ha, you're a silly bear! Annie doesn't ever get lonely because she has Tibbers. Tibbers taught me how to be self sufficient!" "That's incredible, Annie. I knew from day on that you were a great heir to your family. Anyways, I'd like to introduce you to my current student: Nidalee."

Annie gave Nidalee a hug, and said, "I love cats!" She purred on Nidalee's leg, which Nidalee thought was cute.

_'What an outstanding girl she is, and yet she is the most adorable looking thing. Only Udyr would be able to tell that this little girl was a master of arcane magic.'_

_"_Hey, stop calling me little, kitty! I can bite, too! Rawr!" Annie was playfully biting Nidalee's legs.

"Okay Annie, you go and play with Tibbers. I have an important lesson to complete with Nidalee."

Annie sighed, saying, "It was fun playing with you, Cat! C'mon Tibbers, let's go scare the bunnies!" Annie went skipping along in the forest, singing along her way.

Udyr came and sat down next to Nidalee. "She is quite the mysterious one, I know. She was exactly the same when I found her. Very playful; always smiling and laughing at the simplest things. Anyways, we need to start our final lesson. We don't have to go anywhere this time."

"What is it going to be now, _Master?_"

Udyr gave a bold look at Nidalee, and then said, "You're going to fight me."

"W-What? I can't fight you!"

"Don't worry. I'm not asking you to beat me to a pulp. Your only objective is to knock me off my feet. The inner demon in you could do that, and I want to see you do that." Nidalee didn't like the sound of that, because she knew how tough Udyr was. "Very well, then. I'll make this quick!"

Udyr stood still the entire time Nidalee went in for any sweeping blows. He just stayed in his turtle stance and blocked every attempt. "Find an opening, fool!" Udyr said, as he knocked Nidalee to the ground. Nidalee laughed a bit while holding her chest, saying, "Oh Udyr, I didn't know you liked it hard. We can save that for some other time!"

"There won't be another time if you don't complete this lesson, unless you wanted me to go back to Ahri."

Nidalee's eyes started glowing, and she grew tense. "The hell if I'll let that fox take you!" She turned into Cougar form, and started running circles around Udyr. She couldn't find any point that Udyr was off-guard. Then suddenly, she remembered the day before when she first met Udyr how she tricked him into falling over a log. Nidalee started running at speeds that Udyr couldn't keep up with. Secretly, she placed a bushwhack right behind Udyr, and he never saw it. Then, Nidalee ran in front of Udyr and turned into her human form.

"Ugh, this is quite the workout. It's making me _really hot."_ After Nidalee said this, she started taking off her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Udyr was staring at her chest now, as Nidalee was walking forward.

"I don't know what you're attempting, but it's not going to work." Udyr thought to himself in this short time span:

_'She really wasn't joking when she said her boobs are bigger than Ahri's.'_

"Nothing, I just want a hug!" Nidalee went in to hug Udyr, and he stepped back away from her. He stepped right on the bushwhack, and just like the first encounter, he fell over.

"Hehe, I win!" Nidalee said, as she helped Udyr get back up. "Udyr, you sure were fascinated with my chest."

Udyr looked to the side while blushing. "You can put your clothes back on, Cougar"

"Really? Why can't we celebrate my last lesson now?" This time, she forcefully hugged Udyr, and Udyr felt her chest pushing against him. "I'll say this: that was probably the sneakiest trick anyone's ever played on me. I'm impressed." Nidalee purred in joy of hearing this, and finally put her clothes back on.

"Well, that is that. You've outdone my expectations, Nidalee. All of the lessons you've had so far, you did better than I thought you would. I'm now sure of it that you can fend for yourself in the wild without me. With this, I have to say it was nice meeting you, and I wish you the best on your journey."

"Wait, let me come with you!"

Udyr looked back, and gave a concerned look to Nidalee. "Are you insane? Lissandra and the Iceborn are not a force that you should be reckoning with."

"Why are you worrying about me so much? Do you really like me that much?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I may be a cold hearted beast, but I would care if my student just got killed by the Iceborn."

"Udyr, you're imagining things. That little Annie girl is the cutest girl ever, and she was your apprentice! You of all people, the emotionless and "cold hearted beast" Udyr. You aren't fooling anyone."

"You will not get in the way of my mission! Not you, not Annie, not Ionia, NO ONE!"

"That didn't stop you from wasting your time with me, did it?"

Udyr couldn't believe it, but everything Nidalee was saying was true. Udyr thought of himself as a cold hearted beast, but he was turning into a more responsible person. If he was true about his calling, he would have left Nidalee and went straight for Lissandra. Nothing was stopping him. Udyr thought to himself:

_'Is she right? Have I really gone down the path that I had forsaken to begin with? I never intended to have more apprentices. All I wanted was power to kill Lissandra, and here I am arguing with a Cougar of the wild. Am I really free? No, she is right. I am not the person who I say I am. Starting tomorrow, that will change._

"You've really impressed me now, Nidalee. There have not been many times in my life where I was wrong about my path, but now is one of those moments. I'll let it rest for the day, and make my decision whether you join me tomorrow."

"Udyr, I know this time you'll take the right path!" Nidalee saw herself changing Udyr every day. He really did love him, and wanted to be with him in the wild. Nidalee was able to change Udyr's emotions, which is something Ahri could not do.

After that, they went to get Annie. They spent the rest of the day catching fish for food later in the evening. Nidalee would bait them, Udyr would catch them, and Annie would set them on fire. Whenever Annie caught one of them, she would keep saying "Beaten by a little girl, ha!"

Udyr for once in his life was having a genuine fun experience, and he couldn't recall ever having moments in his life like this. Now Udyr was feeling attached to being a normal person.

Later at night, Annie fell asleep on Udyr's lap. "That is adorable, Udyr. I bet you would make a good father for Annie since she is parentless now."

"I don't have time to be a parent, even for such a talented child such as Annie."

"I'm sure you'll find it in yourself someday. I'll be waiting for you that day!"

Udyr smiled back at Nidalee, and then set Annie over by Nidalee. "Look over her and make sure she gets sleep. I need to go meditate." Udyr went to the same spot he did when Nidalee found him. He sat down, and howled into the wind. "Spirits, guide me. We will find the Iceborn witch, and lead her to the grave!"

"You ever going to get some sleep, silly?" Nidalee knew exactly where Udyr was going, and followed after putting Annie to sleep.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It reminds me of about a week ago when you nearly killed me. Udyr, why didn't you go through with it?"

"I saw something in your eyes, Nidalee. It was the sign of a warrior. Most beasts in this forsaken land give hand to their inner demon, and lose sight of who they are. I saw that you hadn't given in, so I thought I would take you under my wing."

"That's sweet of you." Nidalee sat next to Udyr, and leaned on his shoulder. "What are we going to do tomorrow, Udyr?"

"I have a plan. I want to take Annie back to Ionia, and pretend to engage with Ahri. All I want to do is let her get a good resting place until I can complete my mission. I don't trust the wild will be too friendly to her or Tibbers."

"You know, you really do have a heart for that girl." It was true. Udyr was very bold to many things, but Annie had hit a soft place inside of Udyr that just made him want to protect her. "What are you going to do after you finish your mission? Are you going to mate with the fox girl?"

"At first, I was thinking of staying in the wild. Then I thought about Annie, since Ahri would probably kick her out. She wouldn't have a place to go. Now, I really don't have a plan of what I want to do. I just want to see where tomorrow can take me."

Nidalee got up, and started walking back to their camp out. "Hopefully you'll figure it out soon enough. Anyways, good night Udyr!"

"This is going to be a long night. I have seven hours to think about what I can possibly do to repair everything I've torn apart.

_'Annie needs a fatherly figure to look up to. I can't let potential like hers ever go to waste. It would be against who I am. I don't think giving her to anyone else would help, because I can't trust most of the people in Ionia. I really don't want to, but I might have Ahri join me on my mission, and then start a life with her in Ionia. What if I stay in the wild with Nidalee? I would still have to go back to Ionia one day as a traitor…It seems like I am the loser in every possible situation. That is just how my path has gone. I have no doubt I might be able to adapt to Nidalee, but...what is it that I want?_

_Whatever, I'll just follow through with my plan, and take it from there. I may end up hurting more lives if I do not get what I want out of tomorrow's endeavor…I just need sleep, to replenish body and soul.'_

_"_Hehe, only took about 10 minutes, but he's out cold." Nidalee lied right by him while he was asleep, and watched the moon as she soon fell asleep too.

_'Udyr, please make a good decision tomorrow. Your decision affects everyone around you.' _


	6. Chapter 6 - Part A: Shattered Dreams

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 6 Part A: Shattered Dreams

_'..I have made my decision.' 'What will it be then, Spirit Walker? Will you pursue the path of the demon, or the path of the warrior?' 'Neither. The path I walk is one that I have decided is best fit for nature.'_

Udyr got about an hour of sleep, only to wake to the voice of Zed again. Udyr thankfully knew one way or another that over the course of the next few days that he would be able to once again find peace. He grabbed Annie, and went off to Ionia. Udyr let Nidalee sleep, since he didn't want to see her just yet.

It only took about a half hour, but they came back, and it was fast. Irelia was right at the gates. "Spirit Walker, you really did come back. And you brought your old apprentice!"

"I had to strengthen the bond between me and my former student. As you know, Ionia is my one true destination."

"You always knew it, Udyr. Welcome back."

Udyr went straight to Ahri's house. Ahri was thankful to see Udyr, but soon fell in love with little Annie just a few seconds later. "Your apprentice is so cute, Udyr! You do pick the best, of course!

Annie started playing with Ahri's tails, and said, "Your tails are fluffy, like the Cougar's tail!"

Udyr interrupted her quickly, saying, "She means wild Cougars. I let her run into some when we were walking to the forest. Annie over here decided to play with them instead of fight them. She is truly a genius being able to tame wild beasts."

Udyr had to give Annie a look that meant to be quiet without letting Ahri know the plan.

"Well, Udyr…Now that you are back, why don't we go out on a walk of our own and talk about your little apprentice?"

"That'd be fine." This gave Udyr the opportunity to talk about what he intended to before letting Annie in on his plan. They decided to walk over to the Courtyard where Irelia was scouting. They sat down right next to an old monument of Ionia's First Elders in power. Udyr had to be careful to look convincing because Irelia was watching their entire conversation.

"You say you adapted with the spirits in the wild with Annie, right? What was that like?"

"It was astounding. For so long, I hadn't been able to feel these emotions run through me. Ahri, I finally figured out what you were saying when you talked about love. And.."

"Yes?"

"You were right in the beginning. I love Ionia, and I love you."

With this, Ahri was stunned for a few seconds, while her eyes were widening on Udyr. "Udyr…It took ten years to get that out of you…" Ahri then pounced on Udyr. "It was worth the entire wait! I love you, Udyr! I love you so much!"

Udyr did know what emotions were at this stage in his life, but he was still amazed at how far they could push someone. The guild that Udyr had in his soul was non-measureable. When Udyr saw Irelia turn away after she smiled at the two, Udyr got up and said, "Why don't we go check on Annie?"

"I think I'd rather stay in the sun, wouldn't you? I don't want to miss a moment of this."

Udyr noticed Irelia turned backwards. "That's fine. What else do you want to talk about?"

"You talk too much. Why don't we just.." Ahri whispered into Udyr's ears what she wanted to do. "What do you think?"

Udyr didn't like the sound of the situation he was in. "I'm not sure. In a public place? What about Annie, I think we shou-"

"I think we should stop talking with our mouths..." As Ahri put her finger over Udyr's lips, "…and start talking with our bodies…"

_'Out of all the possibilities, I never expected this to happen. If I turn away now, Irelia and Ahri will surely kill me..I have no choice but to give in to Ahri's demands. Nidalee, Annie, Master, forgive me…'_

Ahri started stripping to nothing, and Udyr followed suit, knowing he wasn't escaping this situation.

"I've waited ten years for this day, Udyr. Please, don't hold back anymore." Udyr had never had sex before, so Ahri had to guide his way. "I'm glad to know you weren't doing anything with that little Cougar girl, Udyr. You really do love me!"

It felt like forever for Udyr that they were in that Courtyard; never knowing when to stop. Ahri enjoyed every single second, while Udyr was only slightly enjoying it. He couldn't even begin to think of how he was going to accomplish his plan now because of the bind that Ahri had put him in. The only thing Udyr could do was think.

Later, when it was over, Ahri lied down next to Udyr, who was exhausted. "You really are a beast, Udyr. Hehe!" It was now Ahri who was starting to think to herself about her future with Udyr:

_'This is the perfect situation for me! I can take essence from pleasure off of Udyr's primal spirits, and he can get his spirit essence back at a later time. Soon, I'll become a human, and I can truly be Udyr's wife!"_

"It was quite exhausting. I didn't know primal spirits were as fierce in mating as they are in combat."

Ahri giggled, and started getting back all her clothes on. "I'm sure there'll be more where that came from later." Udyr was dressed, and ready to go back to her house to get Annie and get out. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that simple…

When they got back to Ahri's house, Annie fell asleep on the couch with Tibbers in her hands. "Oh Udyr, your apprentice is really the cutest little darling ever." Ahri walked over to put a blanket over Annie, and walked back over to Udyr. "She also has the cutest teddy bear I've ever seen!"

Udyr was getting tenser because his plan was being torn to pieces all over. He still had one more chance to escape Ionia. "I think I'll go take a shower and settle down for the rest of the day. I'm too exhausted to do anything."

Udyr was one step upstairs, when Ahri followed him and said, "Good Idea, Udyr. I also need to wind down!"

"W-What?"

"We're showering together, aren't we?" Ahri gave Udyr a look of confusion. "Are we not engaged, Udyr?" Udyr's eyes widened. He forgot the law of Ionia, that if you have consensual sex with your significant other, it's against the law to leave and/or refuse the company of said other, at anytime, anywhere. Ahri had single handedly destroyed Udyr's plan in the matter of two hours.

"Urgh…I don't feel very good now." Udyr was lost for words. He had to remake his plan point for point while improvising. He went towards the door: "I'm going to need to walk around outside for a bit."

"That's silly! Why don't you just sit down with me, and watch the girl?"

"Because…I feel like the need to walk."

Ahri knew something was up now, and started walking to Udyr. "Really Udyr, what is up with you?" Ahri took Udyr's hands, and said, "Surely if something is wrong you would tell me, right Udyr?"

"I just need a moment alone."

Ahri wasn't playing around anymore, she started getting serious. "ALONE? You didn't get enough being alone for ten years?"

"No, it's not that. I am just used to meditating at this time by myself. I need peace of mind."

"You're not at peace by just being with me? I thought this is what you wanted!"

"Yes, I know! I'm just now realizing what the consequences are."

Now Ahri was getting impatient. "What, that you actually have to be productive? Is that it?! You have a family now, Udyr, and all you can think about is getting away from me!"

"You're misconstruing what I'm saying, Ahri…"

"WHAT THEN? WHAT?" As Ahri shouted this, Annie rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Morning, Mr. Tibbers. Why is fox lady yelling at Udyr?" "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Udyr and I were just talking a bit loudly. Go get some more rest, you can go up to my room." Udyr signaled to her that it was okay to go ahead, and Annie nodded. Once she closed the door, the fighting then commenced:

"I'm sorry Ahri, what I was trying to say was…well"

"Just tell me, Udyr. I won't even get mad at you."

"I need to leave again. My mission time is approaching, and the Freljord steamboat arrives by midnight. If I am not there, I would have to swim 500 miles to Freljord."

"Really? You're going to leave me again, and this time with a child? Haven't you left me enough?"

"Ahri, that's not it!"

"You don't even care, do you?"

"I DO!"

"Why then…" Ahri started transferring her anger into sadness. "Why do you say you love me if you can't even stay with me for more than one day? I don't bite!"

"Please don't cry Ahri. I realize that I've left you too many times before, but I can't let ten years of my life go to waste just to come back to Ionia. It isn't right!"

"My concern Udyr…is that you're either lying, or you aren't coming back this time. I'm scared of losing you."

Coincidentally, from what Udyr was planning to do at this point, both of Ahri's answers were correct. Udyr wouldn't let up though. "It isn't going to happen. Can't you trust me?"

"I don't know Udyr…I trusted you ten years ago, I trusted you one week ago, how many times am I going to need to trust you."

Udyr couldn't lose any more time. He grabbed Ahri, and put her on the couch, while Udyr was on top of her. "I've never done this before. Forgive me, Ahri. This won't be the last time you see me." Udyr used an ancient Chinese kiss that stole Ahri's spirit essence that was keeping her awake. It was the same sort of kiss that Ahri uses on her opponents to steal life essence, however this was very much a skewed version. "I will come back. Just wait for me."

"Udyr…" Ahri stood up as Udyr was trying to walk out. Udyr couldn't believe it, but Ahri somehow got out of the trick. "You really think that the creator of that old trick would fall victim of it? I will say, you have become a good kisser in the time I haven't been able to see you."

"You always were a sly fox, Ahri." Then, he had one last idea how to get away from Ahri. He would use his thoughts to talk telepathically to Annie, and get her to knock Ahri out.

_'Annie, where are you? I need you down here!'_

_'What are you and fox lady doing?'_

_'Arguing, but that's not the point. I need to finish my plan, and I need your help. I need you to knock Ahri unconscious temporarily using that force punch I taught you when you were young…well, still young.'_

_'Okay. Hear that Mr. Tibbers? We're gonna have some fun!'_

"You made a small mistake though, Udyr.." Ahri walked back towards Udyr.

_'Hurry it up, Annie!'_

"Since you've been with me so long, it seems like you've been able to withstand my kiss with your own. However, I've been holding back for too long." Ahri blew Udyr a kiss, and Udyr got hit and started walking to Ahri. "I would usually pull people towards me with my natural charm, but you resist me so much that I have to get you to come to me."

Annie was walking down the stairs silently, and talked back telepathically:

_'Look, Udyr, Annie's a Ninja Bear! Rawr!'_

_'Damn it, just knock her out!'_

"Please just accept me, Udyr…" Before Ahri could seal her lips on Udyr, Annie landed her force punch in the back of Ahri. Ahri was knocked out cold, and fell forwards on Udyr, and Udyr put her back on the couch.

"This time, you won't easily wake up. Good work Annie, you really are a genius to learn such a technique so soon."

_'Now that this is done, I need to go see the blind monk who sealed my fourth spirit: Lee Sin. Then, I'll retaliate with Nidalee, and get on that boat to the Freljord.'_

"Annie, I'm going to have to leave for a while. Please look over Ahri's body, and make sure she doesn't leave. If she wakes up, just knock her out again."

"Tehee, sounds like fun! Mr. Tibbers and I will be cheering you on, Master!"

'_It wasn't much, but that made me feel good. I have seven hours to find the blink monk and get on that boat. Nidalee, I'm on my way.'_


	7. Chapter 6 - Part B: Absolute Destiny

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 6 Part B: Absolute Destiny

_'I got out, but It took far too long. I have only about 6 hours left to find Lee Sin, and get on that boat.'_

Udyr was running as fast as his bear stance would take him. He ran out of the gate, and heard a voice come out right behind him: "You failed me, Udyr. I trusted you, and you lied." She back flipped over Udyr's head, and put her blade to his throat.

"Irelia…Please do not get in my way."

"Do you have ANY idea how mad I am?"

"Your rage is only a pebble compared to my ocean of hate. Step aside, woman."

"YOU FOOL!" She summoned ten transcendent blades from the air, and commanded them to attack Udyr.

"How cute. These spirit blades…" Udyr transformed into the Tiger. "..WILL NOT STOP MY OWN SPIRIT." He caught nine in a row, crushed them all into dust, and threw the last one back at Irelia. Irelia caught it without looking at it, and now was angrier.

"Ten years of pain…Ten years of lies…" She rushed at Udyr ruthlessly, landing multiple strikes. "We gave you peace, life, harmony. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Udyr fell to the ground, but got back up soon, and punched both his fists together.

"Our spirits have ascended, Irelia. There is something that your people could never give me." Udyr transformed into the ascended bear. "OVERWHELMING FORCE. Come, face me, and witness the power of the Primal Spirits."

Irelia was the fastest in Ionia, but Udyr's ascended form was faster. She tried to bladesurge to a nearby log, but Udyr caught her, and threw her to the ground. "You cannot outrun the bear. Stand and fight."

"I didn't think I'd have to do this. You leave me no choice, Spirit Walker. I'm really going to kill you now." She took off both of her shoes, and her blade off her back.

"This is what I like. Don't hold anything back, Irelia. Let me see your true strength."

"You just don't care…" Irelia took one step, and blinked behind Udyr. "I'll have to teach you a lesson of what REAL PAIN IS!"

_'What in the world is that speed? I can't keep up with her, even with my spirit sense. Can I really beat Irelia this time?'_

Irelia knocked Udyr up into the air. "Let's start with your punishment. IONIA BLADE HURRICANE!" Irelia pulled her blade surges off the ground, which multiplied into 20, and flew in a hurricane around Udyr. Udyr was being torn to shreds while he was airborne, and couldn't even change stances.

"IS THIS NOT ENOUGH? TRY THIS!" Irelia blinked right in front of Udyr, and kicked him out of the air, and then blinked under Udyr, and punched him with such great force that it knocked the stance off Udyr. Udyr hit a tree, and fell to his knees.

Irelia casually walked over, and picked up Udyr. "Does this bring pain Udyr? Let me tell you something…" She threw Udyr back to the ground. "This pain isn't close to the pain you've brought both Ionia, and Ahri. I've sought the path of a warrior, and you've sought the path of the demon it seems. You had such great fighter potential, and you let some twenty god damn year old grudge get to you.."

Udyr's eyes lit with fury. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Don't act dumb! You wasted ten years for a stupid grudge which hasn't even given you the strength to beat me. Tell me, Udyr: If you can't beat me, how will you ever beat the Ice Witch."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Udyr broke the tree behind him in half, almost releasing the inner demon.

_'I can't let Zed win this time…I need to somehow take out Irelia enough to escape. It seems my attempt to display myself as a powerful demon did not help my situation. Sweet-talking won't get anywhere better, however.'_

Udyr got off his bloody, bruised knees, and said, _"_You always talk down to me. You always say that this pain I caused is just something to cry about and not to get vengeance over. YOU HAD FRIENDS FROM THE BEGINNING."

Irelia's eyes widened, because Udyr was showing emotion for once.

"You had someone to take you in from the beginning. You had a joyful life. You had Ionia. GUESS WHAT I HAD? NOTHING. I LOST EVERYTHING THAT DAY."

"Udyr…"

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE YOU ARE SO INNOCENT AS A WARRIOR OF IONIA, AND THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS. Well, what about those with no friends, who started from rock bottom. WHY IRELIA?"

"I can't control one's fate, Spirit Walker. I simply guide those into the right steps."

"That's complete garbage, and you know it. I don't care how powerful you are, or how hurt Ionia may seem, you all have no place to talk down to me."

"Your sob story won't get me to let you leave, Udyr."

Udyr's claws came out pre-emptively, as he said, "You…BITCH! I'VE HAD IT! YOU'LL SEE THE TRUE WRATH OF NATURE."

Irelia sighed, and started speeding around Udyr in a circle. Udyr could not keep up with her still, but he was still fast. Irelia sent out more spirit blades, which Udyr blocked. Now, Udyr turned on the offensive, and managed to knock up Irelia. "Ten years of pain, huh? YOU HAVE NO GRASP OF PAIN!" Udyr slammed Irelia to the ground, and turned into the bear. "This will end it. SPIRIT CRUSH!"

Clouds of smoke engulfed Udyr once he crushed the ground. "Pain…I've experienced it before. You'll understand real pain when the entirety of Ionia dies, Irelia. Until then, don't you dare talk down to me."

Udyr lifted his fist, and saw that no one was there once the smoke cleared. "I-Impossible! Did I miss?"

"Don't know pain?" Irelia was standing right behind Udyr.

"You may be partially correct, you only had your master, but we guided you. We gave you a place to call home. We gave you a path, and you chose the opposite." Irelia took of her hair bands to reveal a deep wound down her back. "Five years ago…Tryndamere attacked Ionia. Specifically, he attacked Ahri:

_'RUN! THE BARBARIAN KING HAS GONE INSANE!' 'DON'T LET HIM GET NEAR THE TEMPLE!' Ahri was resting that day because she was sick. Tryndamere crashed down her door, which woke her up fast. 'Hehehe, I quite like foxes. CHAAAARGE!' 'AHRI, GET OUT OF HERE!' Ahri wasn't fast enough; Tryndamere caught one of Ahri's tails. 'My, what nice fluffy tails you have. Let's see what they look like CUT OFF!' 'NOOOOOOO!' I knocked Ahri to the ground, but wasn't lucky enough myself. This wound was nearly deep enough to kill me. I would have died if Shen did not arrive in time. 'Irelia…Why would you nearly die for me?' 'As a fellow Ionian, I value you as a sister. I value everyone in Ionia like part of the family. We all share a common goal. I couldn't let you die, it would be against my nature as a warrior for Ionia.' 'Irelia…please don't die. Oh, where is Udyr? Why couldn't he save Ionia?' Ahri started crying the rest of the day, both for me and the loss of Udyr._

"You see, Udyr: Every person in Ionia was greatly affected by your loss. There could have been so many wars easily won with you on our side. Instead, we nearly kill ourselves trying. I never got this wound treated properly, because it is a memento of war. It shows determination, to balance life. Can you understand our pain now?"

"…"

"Nothing? After all that, you have nothing?"

"Stop wasting my time."

"Udyr…I've really HAD IT WITH YOU." Irelia blinked into a side-kick, which Udyr stopped, and turned around.

"I've also had enough of you, and the rest of Ionia."

Udyr started walking on his way, and after about a minute, Irelia got back up. "I won't…let you leave alive."

"I said" Udyr turned into the bear, and gathered force beyond his power limits, and said, "STOP. WASTING. MY. TIME." Irelia was pushed back all the way to the gates of Ionia, and fell unconscious.

_'I..really lost. Ionia, forgive me. I did not anticipate how powerful Udyr had gotten..'_

Udyr looked back one last time. "You may have three foot deep wounds, but I have life scars that I must heal through vengeance. Goodbye, Ionia…"

Udyr was in a bigger hurry now: he had 5 hours left. He couldn't let anyone stop him now. He noticed someone following him, but refused to stop.

"Hey…wait for….me…" Udyr knew it was Nidalee, but still couldn't stop. He turned around quickly, and said, "Try to catch me, Cougar. If you do, I'll give you a kiss."

"_Oh Udyr, you've got me now_." Nidalee transformed into the Cougar, and started dashing at her highest speeds.

"We'll see who is the fastest in the forest, now!" Udyr had the terrain advantage because he knew where he was going, and Nidalee was not good at climbing mountains in her Cougar form. At one point, she kept slipping off the same ledge because her paws wouldn't hold on. Udyr laughed, and reached the top first. "Looks like I win this time, Nidalee."

"You were saying?" Nidalee was already there, and Udyr could not believe it.

"H-How?"

"You really underestimate love, Udyr! Hehe."

"Well, a deal is a deal…" As soon as he said this, Lee Sin appeared out of the Temple, with an old summoner's cloak.

"Young Udyr, it has been too long. It appears you have also mated?"

"She wishes." Nidalee slapped Udyr across the face for that, and Udyr laughed back.

"This is actually Nidalee. She was my student for about a week."

"I see. Let's go ahead and cut to the chase. Come with me to the back." Udyr followed him. He went through what seemed to be the exact same temple Udyr and his master used to use for karate training. Lee Sin was at one time an assistant to his master, so Lee had known all of his master's hidden techniques.

"Now that you are here, there is something you need to know about your master."

"What is it?"

"About thirty years ago, he sealed your fourth spirit, the phoenix. The phoenix was inherited to my side, which is alive in my spirit. He told me to tell you that on this day, I should let you know your master thought it was too incredible for someone like you to wield."

"What? Why would he think such a thing? I was his top student, who mastered all five arts of Runeterra."

"If I were to guess, he was too concerned about you. I do not blame him; this stance requires an insane amount of energy that could sap your life. My last question: do you still want it?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then, here is the last message your master gave me. 'Udyr will come to you some day and ask you to teach him this stance, but don't ever give it to him. The Primal Spirits all have hidden techniques which boost the use of spirit energy, but the phoenix only drains it just by being in the stance. It is so deadly, that the only time I would ever want Udyr using it is if he could beat you in a duel. Until then, seal the phoenix away.' As your master said, if you really want it, you will have to beat it out of me. I won't go easy on you, however."

_'My master..didn't trust me..After all that training, his last message was to seal away my last spirit? The only accomplishment in life that I strived so hard for? Why master….WHY?'_

The ground started shaking. "Master, I hope you're watching. I will be walking away today with this stance, even if you've given it to one of the strongest monks alive!"

"Come, Udyr."

Udyr transformed into the ascended turtle, and his jabs and blocks were three times as fast than before. Lee sin wasn't even quick enough to keep up with it. Udyr tried to catch Lee off guard with a spirit crush, but Lee caught it with his fist, and actually stole the energy right out of him.

"Lesson one: Never give your opponent an easy opening. HIKUUUU!"

Lee flipped Udyr over, and knocked him back to the pillar holding the ceiling up. Lee went back to him, but Udyr transformed quickly into the ascended bear, and plowed Lee to the ground.

"I learned from the best, Lee. Don't underestimate me."

"Heheheh. I do not underestimate. I just fight with overconfidence. When you are blind like me, you will have to as well. Now, let's end this!"

"Gladly!" Udyr charged two more spirit crushes. Lee caught both of them not knowing where Udyr was.

"Looks like you haven't learned just yet, Spirit Walker."

"Think again! DRAGON'S RAGE!" Udyr focused the rest of his spirit energy into his leg, and used the hidden technique that Lee once used in his fighting days. It took Udyr many years to master that, but he finally copied it down pinpoint enough to put spirit energy into the kick, and animate a spirit crush in his leg.

"Outstanding performance, Udyr. You outdid what your master expected, and certainly outdid what I expected. Take good care of this primal spirit, Udyr. Excessive use of it will be the death of you.."

"Wait, Lee! You aren't dying, are you?"

"I'm sorry, but my time is over. I outlived your master for quite a bit, and that is enough. I am happy with how my life is being ended.."

"Lee…" Udyr held back the urge to cry, and his spirit ascended, which granted him the phoenix. Udyr unleashed the phoenix, cawing out into the heavens. "Flames of the Phoenix, ARISE!"

Lee was right of what Udyr told him, because Udyr could feel his spirit energy burning up fast, so he had to get out the stance fast. He went outside, and Nidalee came out of nowhere.

"What took you so long, Spirit Walker?"

"It was only a half hour, we have a good 4 hours to get to that boat. Let's get going!" Udyr started going on his way, and Nidalee called back: "Hey! You still owe me a kiss! Ugh." Nidalee then chased back after him.

_'My plan did not go through smoothly at all, but my new destiny is flawless! Nidalee will assist me in killing the Ice Witch and I can live with her and Annie in the wild once the mission is over. I won't ever have to worry about Ionia ever again. Finally, I am free!'_

Ten miles left, Udyr was filled with angst to find the boat, and even left Nidalee behind when she tripped over a tree stump. Nidalee got out a second later, but stopped at the sight of what looked like a blue comet passing right over her.

_'I can see the landing port almost! Freljord will be mine soon enough!'_

"Stop."

Udyr did not want to look back, but he couldn't believe it. Ahri caught up with him and Nidalee.

_'Annie let her get this far? It hasn't even reached midnight yet!'_

"Ahri, why do you persist in stopping my mission?"

"I don't care about stopping you; I wanted to join you, silly!"

Udyr was relieved for a moment. "Glad you came to your senses."

"Oh, and you can come out of that bush, Cougar girl."

_'What? How did she know Nidalee was there? Does she also have the same spirit sense as me?'_

"What do you want, fox?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would still be with Udyr after today."

"Huh? Why?"

_'NO! I CAN'T LET HER KNOW!'_

_"_Really? He didn't tell you about the _amazing _sex we had this morning?"

"What the hell? Udyr! Is this true?"

_'…It is too late.'_

Ahri came over to Udyr's side. "It sure is. He even said he loved me right before it, didn't you?"

Udyr was lost for words, but said, "…Get the hell out of here, Ahri."

"Why? I want to tell Nidalee more love stories between you and me before she runs off with you. I just want her to know that you are only interested in me."

Udyr started blowing up: "Why…WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"  
"Why should I? I waited for you, after you left me for ten years with a cold heart."

Nidalee looked at Udyr with a blank face. "You left Ahri…for ten years?"  
_'God damn that fox!'_

"I said get the hell out Ahri!"

"If you insist. I'll let you and your apprentice talk it out. Ciao!" Ahri walked out just far enough to be able to heard what Nidalee was about to say.

"Nidalee…don't let her give you the wrong impression! I promise she's just trying to make me look bad."

"Udyr, you left her for ten years. That speaks for itself. How could anyone do something so horrible?"

"Why are you mad at that? I chose to be with you!"

"That's hurtful. You left someone were committed to, for what? Ten years of 'training?' And so you could find more eye candy?"

"I told you from the beginning I wasn't interested in you!"

"…Udyr, you're unbelievable. I can't go with you." Nidalee ran off; tears running down her cheeks. Udyr didn't want to chase after Nidalee because he didn't want to waste more time than he needed to. Now, he was tenser than ever.

"Ahri, get out here, NOW!"

Ahri came quickly, with a devilish smile. "Yes, Udyr? Aren't you glad I got that girl off of you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no respect?"

"Respect? Ha. You always talk about how that girl meant nothing to you."

"I LIED, AHRI. I lied. Everything I told you about Nidalee was a LIE. You just destroyed the best thing that's happened to my life emotionally. What is wrong with you?" Now, Udyr started crying for real. It was up until now that he realized he was emotionally attached to Nidalee.

"Oh, you're being overdramatic. Let's just go back and get some rest!" She smiled at Udyr, acting like nothing happened.

Udyr let it all out at once: "GO TO HELL! YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF, NOT ME!" Udyr wiped the tears off of his face, and saw Ahri with the most surprised look on her face that he's ever seen. Udyr didn't care, because of how mad he was. He turned right around, and started running to the port.

Ahri just looked at the ground, and couldn't get it through her mind:  
_'This isn't happening right now. Udyr didn't have sexual interest in Nidalee. He wanted me! He's…he's disoriented! He has to be. I'm not wrong, I can't be! I've never been more right in my life!'_

Udyr didn't even try to look back. He detested looking at Ahri's face any longer.

_'It's over for Ionia, it's over for Ahri, it's over between me and Nidalee…I had foreseen so many different visions of what my destiny could be, but now…My life truly has no purpose now.' _

_'Hahahahahahaaha. Perfect…'_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Hey guys! I've been working on this story for quite a while, and I hope you've enjoyed it up to this point. The next chapter isn't going to come out for a bit because it's going to be pretty long. I originally wrote it as two and a half chapters, but I think it's better that I just make it into one chapter. The next chapter will end the series, but I won't be done writing after that. You can follow me for another story that I will write once I finish Udyr x Nidalee. Needless to say, It's going to have a lot of detail in it, and probably more chapters than this story.

Anyways, thanks for reading into my story this far! If you enjoy this work, I'm sure you'll enjoy my next one!


	8. Chapter 7 - The End of the End

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 7: The End of the End

'_Ten years…ten years I had waited for this day. I've gained so much, just to lose it all. Now, I have nothing to lose. My life has no purpose. I will take Lissandra to the grave if it means I have to die in the process…'_

The night soon became darker, and most people moved into the lower section of the boat. Udyr remained at the top, and an old man approached him.

"You've met with a terrible fate."

"..So I have. Who are you?"

"Mind you, I don't even know who I am. However, I know all about you, Spirit Walker."

"Who are you, and what is your business with me?"

"You're pretty tense. Want to talk it out?"

"I don't have time to talk, old man."

"I see then. How is Annie doing?"

Udyr gave the old man a grim look. "Okay, who are you?"  
"Hehe." The old man took off his cloak. "I haven't seen you in quite a long time, Udyr."

This was no ordinary old man. It looked just like the original Spirit Walker: Udyr's master. He could not believe what he was witnessing. "Master? Am I dreaming, or is this really you?"

"Udyr, unfortunately I am just a replicated version of the master you know. I am alive in spirit, but I will die by the end of the day. One of the Ionian elders wanted to try one of their new reviving techniques, and they just so happen to choose me."

"Master…" Udyr hugged his master, but got off of him soon enough.

"Where are you going, Udyr?"  
"I'm going to avenge your death, and kill the Iceborn Witch!"  
"Oh, are you? It looks like I didn't teach you enough, Udyr."

"What? My spirits have ascended, and I took back the Phoenix which you gave to Lee Sin."

"I noticed. Your spirit energy couldn't last in that stance for more than ten seconds. I use to have the phoenix on for a half hour."

"I am nowhere near the talent of you, Master. However, I won't back down from my mission. Anyways, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Nothing exactly. I wanted to see what you had done with your life while I was gone. What have you been up to? Did you marry that fox girl you met in Ionia yet?"

Udyr let out a brief sigh, and started talking. "About ten years ago, I left Ionia for the wild so that I could start training to kill Lissandra. One day, I met this Cougar in the wild called Nidalee, who I trained to control her own inner demon."

"Clever, I'm fascinated you took on your own master's teaching and taught it down! Keep going…"

"Anyways, after I got done teaching her, I went back to Ionia with Annie. I did see Ahri, and she led me into a trap. She wanted me to stay with her forever because she was crazy in love with me, but I detested being tied down, and I had to leave her anyway to go on my mission today. When I came here to leave, I intended on bringing Nidalee, but she left me after hearing how I left Ahri for ten years…now my life is purposeless once again."

"Hmm…A quick analysis tells me you figured out how to use emotions, you had a girlfriend for a while, but lost her and now think you need to kill yourself in order to prove yourself to me? Is that what I'm getting at?"

"Prove myself? I've done enough of that by killing Lee Sin alone and escaping Ionia. I am going to kill Lissandra because of the rage she has bestowed upon me."

"Oh, Udyr. After all I taught you these years on controlling your rage…Oh, now it's midnight. My replication will wear off very soon now."

"Master…"

"You've shown me you have courage, Udyr. Don't let that courage turn into ruthless power…One last thing: try and get Nidalee back. I have a feeling that she might want to see you."

_'If only Nidalee did want to see me. I could use her more than ever right now. I've screwed up this life too hard. Regardless, it all changes today.' _

"…I'll show you, master. Lissandra will know pain."

It was a full moon that night. It reminded Udyr of the day he met Nidalee. However, he had no time to reminisce about the past, and he went on to Freljord. The wind was off the charts, but Udyr would not back down now. He was already into the heart of Lissandra's whereabouts. Her fortress was located in the North, and it only took Udyr a half hour to get there by foot. Udyr had a feeling in his mind he was being followed, so he hesitated for a moment and looked back.

"Who the hell is it now? Show yourself, I have no time for games!"

Udyr looked down, and his shadow was seemingly growing bigger, and bigger. Then, it became 3D, and looked like him. It started talking to him:

"None will escape their shadow."

"What kind of trick is this, zed?"

"Hahaha. I'm sorry, let me show you a familiar face…" Then, he transformed into his master. "Are you okay with this, Udyr?"

"What?! That was you? You've really pissed me off now, Zed!"

Zed kept laughing. "Forbidden shadow technique. This allows me to replicate my shadow into the image of anyone who I've seen in my lifetime. Not only that, the forbidden technique allows me to use their unique skill set. Let's see if you've been able to outdo your master!"

Udyr transformed into the Phoenix. "You fool, Zed!" with three blows, Udyr knocked out the shadow in a matter of seconds. Udyr had to quickly transform out of the Phoenix because it was burning away his spirit essence, just as he had been warned before.

"You may be able to steal skills, but that is worthless if you can't use them."

Then more laughter came from the ground. Udyr looked down, and was in disbelief: the shadow was still there. "Did you really think that was over so quickly? However, you are correct about one thing. I've never seen your master in combat. I was just hoping that you wouldn't have the guts to attack the face of your own. Let's see how this will work." Then, Zed transformed into Annie. "You wanna play, too?"

"You monster, Zed! How dare you take the form of my apprentice!" This time, Zed knew all of Annie's techniques. He punched back Udyr with her own spirit jab, and started throwing fireballs directly at Udyr.

"You won't be able to keep this up!" Udyr grabbed the fireball, and consumed the energy associated with it to enter the Phoenix stance for a bit longer. He pulverized Zed's spirit yet again. "How many more times must I knock you down?"

"Hahaha, well done Spirit Walker. Now let's see you FIGHT ME!" Zed transformed into himself, and he flashed right behind Udyr.

"I'll finish this in one hit! DRAGON'S RAGE!" Udyr slammed Zed to the ground, and his shadow was engulfed in flames. Then, the shadow disappeared. "What? Where did he go?"

"You'll see me again, Spirit Walker. When you do, I won't hold back. You only won against the shadow, but next you will face me…"

'_Damn that guy, I really need to hurry to Lissandra's Castle before I start freezing to death!'_

Udyr quickly took down the wall that was blocking the entrance into Lissandra's castle. He felt nervous, because there was no one guarding it, but he kept going.

'_Lissandra, you will meet your end soon.'_

When he got into her castle, it was only partially warmer than outside, because the whole fortress was on Ice. Then, he heard voices in a distant room:

"The Spirit Walker will be here anytime soon. Your mission is to keep him occupied while reinforcements arrive!"

"And what is in it for me?"

"What the more do you need? Udyr is entering the fortress right now, you stupid bitch! If you do nothing, you won't get paid anything!"

Udyr noticed the door was opening, and then ran behind a statue of Lissandra. The person who came out was LeBlanc, the deceiver.

"I hate this place. It's a cold, barren wasteland with nothing fun to do! And somehow I was sent on this mission…"

When she stepped out the door, Udyr tried to ambush her, but LeBlanc stopped in place. Then she looked around, and Udyr went around the hallway to avoid her seeing him. LeBlanc heard Udyr, and she started walking towards him. "What is this, a spy? Come on out now, you can't hide from me."

'_This is bad, if I get caught now my chances of ambushing Lissandra drop to zero!'_

Then suddenly, the guard who was talking to LeBlanc came back out. "What the hell are you doing wandering around? Get back to the gates!"

"Hold it! There's someone here, I just heard it."

"You're delusional, LeBlanc. Too many magic tricks and you'll end up in the insane asylum. Now get outside!" The guard hauled her out the door, and Udyr took a breath of relief. Then he heard the sirens go off, and more guards coming out and shouting:  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! AT THE FRONT GATE!"

_'What? There's someone else getting caught, not me? Whatever, I need to continue on with my mission.'_

Udyr took the long route onto the pathway to the howling abyss to bypass any guards. Most of the guards left to securitize the front gate, and the others were on guard around other important hallways. Udyr went on forward, and then looked down to the right to see the guards and LeBlanc. They were fighting someone, but Udyr could not tell who it was. The person was covered with a thick robe, and was also very fast.

"Don't let 'em get through! We need LeBlanc to blow the horn at the Howling Abyss to call in reinforcements."

'_Damn! She's on her way here, and there's nowhere to go. Wait, she's on the ground still! I just have to keep running!'_

Suddenly, a hand swiped right by the side of Udyr's head, and it hit Udyr to the ground.

"Surprised to see me?"

"What? I just saw you on the surface!"

"Classic misdirection, Spirit Walker. They don't call me the deceiver for nothing, you know." LeBlanc snapped her hands, and her clone appeared by her side. "You aren't going to get past me this time." Both LeBlanc and her clone threw out chains, which caught Udyr's hands. He broke them both before he could be chained down, but LeBlanc blinked behind Udyr and knocked him backwards.

Udyr was on a verge of getting beat to death because he could not use his primal spirits in this weather. Then, a voice came from behind him. "That's enough."

A shadow rushed through, knocking LeBlanc's clone over the edge, and grazing the real LeBlanc with a spirit bolt. "How dare you!" LeBlanc mimicked the spirit bolt that the shadow fired at her, but it was delivered with three more, which overwhelmed LeBlanc, and knocked her out. Udyr was confused like none other, but then the mysterious person disappeared. "Who was that?"

Udyr couldn't wait any longer, he just kept moving. Now, he was finally at the palace of the Ice Witch Lissandra. He walked in, and saw the Witch laughing to herself in her throne. She was looking straight at Udyr.

"My, oh my, look what we have here. The Spirit Walker, Udyr. How long has it been since I killed your master? Twenty years or so? You sure have grown in the time being. Now, what is your business with me?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kill you, _ICE WITCH!_"  
Lissandra laughed, and she got up off her throne. "For countless amounts of years, the Freljord has been nothing but a bottomless pit of people like you claiming they will destroy me and seize the Freljord." Lissandra broke it down into detail:

_"The Avarosan, the largest and strongest of the tribes. Led by Ashe, they seek peaceful unification. The Winter's Claw, the most warlike and brutal of the tribes. Led by Sejuani, they think peace is another word for weakness. Sejuani has sworn to purge this weakness. Through war, the Freljord will be purified. Far in the north, the peaceful Frostguard protect Freljord's ancient secrets - or so the world believes. In truth, the Frostguard protect me, Lissandra. While others bicker, we prepare. When the time is right, we will strike. They cannot withstand us, they are only human. And when the war is over, the world, our world, will be reborn - in ice. You are not the only one who wishes to fight the Iceborn. We are the most powerful of our kind, and we hold true power."_

Lissandra started walking back to her throne, saying, "I'll give you a moment to think about your decision, Spirit Walker. Surely there is an urge inside your heart to destroy everyone in your path with an undying rage, isn't there? You can be reborn in Ice, and start a new life with us! What will your choice be?"

Udyr turned into the transformed bear, and was starting to heat up. "You've pissed me off for the last time. DIE!" Udyr converted his strength into speed, and rushed full-hearted at the Ice Witch.

"Foolish child!" Lissandra threw out her glacial claw, and created a ring of frost around Udyr. Udyr tried to break free, but just touching the ice burned his spirit.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. Black Ice doesn't mold well for primal spirits. Your master could tell you all about it, I'm sure!"  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Udyr slammed his fist into the ground, destroying the ice shards around Udyr's foot, and he jumped out of the ring before it could freeze him. Lissandra threw the rest of the black ice on the ground at Udyr, and every one directly hit him. However, Udyr kept going in.

"SO HAVE I!" Lissandra casted her frozen tomb on herself, and Udyr could not put a dent in it.

"You can't hide from me, Ice Witch!"

"I don't need to. LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Udyr saw the glacial claw come from the ground, and with extreme speed. Udyr got one leg out of the way, but the claw reached the other, and it grabbed Udyr's foot until it completely froze it to the ground. Lissandra came out of the frozen tomb, and laughed at Udyr again. "This world has forgotten true power. I know that you possess power beyond imagine, but you refuse to let out your rage. Why is this, Spirit Walker? You can't defeat me alone. You haven't been able to land one single blow on me."

"You won't break me yet, Lissandra."

"Very well, then. I didn't think it would come to this, but now I'm going to forcefully release the beast within you. Let me tell you a story about your master."

"WHAT? NO!"

_'It was around 45 years ago, I remember your master traveling to the Freljord with the Avarosan Queen, Ashe. He was on a secret mission to take over the Frostguard, and find his own inner demon. Ashe had wanted to restore peace to the Freljord, but in his heart your master hated balance.'_

_'YOU'RE LYING!'_

_'He had convinced the entirety of Ashe's village that he wanted to restore balance. Then, when he found me, he was unbelievably mad. I asked him, "Why do you fight when you know you are weak?"_

_He said, "I wish to gain power, and I will do that in any way that I possibly can." "Spirit Walkers such as yourself have power, but true power is gained through disregarding balance. If you can manage this, your lust for power will be fulfilled." "Is this true?" "Go and kill one of Ashe's soldiers, and you'll feel power surge through you like never before!" So he went on, and assassinated the captain of the group. I can remember looking into the Eye's of the Frostguard, and watching him murder countless soldiers. He forced Avarosan to retreat, and he could feel the power he desired.'_

_'STOP!'_

_'We're only getting to the last point, child. I remember he came back to me a year later, and said he regretted ever meeting me. I wondered why he was so abrupt by knowing how much power he really had. He burst out, "I sought power for the sake of power, not for destruction! The power you've shown me is destructive beyond my belief! If anyone learns how to use it, then it will be abused until time ends, Ice Witch!" "You can't deny the Iceborn. You undoubtedly wanted power, and you got what you asked for. Join the Iceborn, and I will grant you immortality of the soul!" "I can't…I have to remain in control!" "Let loose, like the wild animal you are! If you say you are truly mad at me, then show me right now!" It wasn't too long before he let the demon out, and started attacking me. I froze him into oblivion, and thawed him out later in the day. He realized his demon still wasn't enough power, so he said he wanted to find true power while he went back to Ionia. He told me there was someone else who he needed to help before he could kill me. What's more, even the day that I killed him, he refused to let his power free when he knew his power was at the prime of his abilities, like yours at this point! You can die just like your master did!'_

_'I can't…NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!'_

_'LET IT ALL OUT! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH!'_

_'LISAAAAAAAAAAANDRA!' Udyr could not hold it in any longer. He ripped through his Primal Spirits, and let the demon loose._

"The fury, has been unleashed. MY SPIRITS ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

Lissandra was about to laugh, but Udyr was faster than she imagined. He got a direct hit with his demon crush, and Lissandra fell backwards. Now, Udyr wouldn't let go. He kept ruthlessly attacking Lissandra with his Inner Demon's strength. "FOR TOO LONG, I'VE HELD ALL THIS RAGE IN! FOR TOO LONG, YOU'VE LAUGHED AT ME. I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Lissandra was getting beat to a pulp, then Udyr held her up, and his eyes started glowing red with the fire of the Phoenix. "THIS WILL END IT, ICE WITCH! PHOENIX, GRANT ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Udyr invested all his spirit into one last attack. "**DRAGON'S RAGE!**" Lissandra was kicked all the way to her throne, and she fell over and was paralyzed.

"I…see now. Power, beyond imagine. It seems you've truly given everything up to kill me. If I knew your master, he still had things to look forward to in life that he didn't want to give up."

"THIS RAGE…I CAN'T SEAL THIS RAGE…GAH!"

"You already lost, Spirit Walker. You have let the beast consume you. You are no longer who you say you are…The demon is free."

"I SAID **DIE**!" Udyr slammed his foot into Lissandra back, which crushed her into ice shards. Udyr started coughing up blood, because he was still in Phoenix stance. "Why can't I let go! I can't die like this!"

"Let me end it, then." The voice of Lissandra came out of nowhere, and suddenly the remaining ice shards started melting. Then, Lissandra came out of the puddle.

"N-NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"You really were like your master. That was the last words he said before HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE!"

Lissandra grabbed Udyr by the neck, and choked what little life he had left out of him. "I told you, Spirit Walker. I am ICEBORN! I won't allow a mere beast like you to kill me easily!"

_'I let the demon loose, I killed myself to kill Lissandra, I gave up my entire life for this moment…only to fail._

_Master – Forgive me. I should have listened to your words, and fought with courage. Now, I've surged the Primal Spirits with bloody rage._

_Nidalee – You came into my life teaching me the power of emotions and how to live life with peace. You were something else, and I wanted to give my life to you. Please forgive my failures._

_Annie – You are the greatest wielder of Arcane Magic I've ever come across. You are a true genius, and surely you will live a greater life than I._

_Ionia – I left you in tears, and I left many in wounds. All that I have done for this day has gone in vain. Never in my life did I think I would be dying after I had thrown away so many things. Ionia was the first resting place I ever got, and my new resting place is Lissandra's Castle…_

_Spirits….hear my call….return to nature, where you belong….my time is over._

Lissandra was about ready to end it with one last Ice Shard, and then she screamed in pain as something sharp went through her, and fell over with Udyr.

'_Huh, what?'_

Udyr looked over, to find a spear right through Lissandra's Chest. She was bleeding blue blood, and was for sure dead now.

_'No, could this be…'_

"UDYR!" It was. Nidalee followed Udyr into Freljord, and killed the Iceborn Witch with her own spear. Nidalee ran towards Udyr. "Udyr, please don't say I am too late!"

"Nidalee…don't cry. I've finally found…harmony in life."

"Please don't die! I can give you true harmony."

"Nidalee…I want to tell you something. In life, I've seen many things. I've come across ancient warriors, who know the secrets of a thousand years ago. I've come across the Ice Witch herself. In my entire life, I've never come across someone who could show me the power of emotions…"

"Udyr! Please stop talking, you need to rest!"

"I've rest for too long. Now there is something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"The other day…I was going to tell you I wanted to spend the rest of my time with you in the wild while I take care of Annie….There's…something special about you."

Nidalee started crying, and Udyr took one last breath. "What I realized is…Nidalee..I….I lo-love….you." Udyr shed one last tear, and dropped dead.

"Udyr…UDYR! NO! I LOVE YOU TOO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried out in anger. Then, the wind came in, and with that wind came in spirits. The spirits of the Howling Abyss, who were put there thousands of years ago by Avarosa.

"Aha! The seeker is dead. Avarosa would be so proud of me! Oh I'm sorry; it looks like you're then warrior who killed her. Umm, Avarosa would be proud of the both of us!"

"Who are you?"  
"Who, me? I'm the eternal guarding of the Howling Abyss. My name is Greyor; I was put here by Avarosa quite a long time ago! Avarosa herself killed me; it was a great honor. She bound my spirit here, so I can sound the horn if the Watchers returned. Now that the Ice Witch is dead, the watchers won't be returning for a good while!" Greyer then inspected Udyr's dead body.

"By God, The Spirit Walker's old apprentice! I remember you! Can't believe the Ice Witch took you too. Both of 'em were great warriors!"

"You know Udyr?"

"Yep, I remember old Udyr and his master. They were constantly training out here with Ashe's tribe before the day that the Spirit Walker betrayed Avarosan. Then they went to Ionia, and I haven't seen 'em since! I knew that they would one day fight for Freljord even though they had some rough times back in their youth."

"Could you please help me?"

"Gah! What do you want an old man like me to do? Hell, I'm already dead!"

Greyer saw Nidalee was still crying over Udyr' dead body, and said, "Oh fine. You know, I was once a human too. I had a nice life, even had a girlfriend. Then the watchers returned, and forged us into weapons! Bloody Iceborn! Anyways…wait, it seems the Spirit Walker isn't as dead as you think!"

"W-What?! Really?"  
"Why yes! Err, let me see if I can wake up his spirit."

Greyer tried shaking his spirit, and giving it a shock, but neither worked. "Damn, it looks like he's in a cold hearted sleep! His spirit is barely alive; it just won't wake up because he has no life essence."

At that moment, someone in a white robe came in. The person said, "…Let me fix that."

"Oh, I get it! Now this place is just some sort of cool place to hang out! Why don't you all just make yourself at home like I did for a thousand damn years!"

"…" The person just came and knelt by Udyr. "The glow in his eyes, I can sense his spirit is near."

"Please, can you help him?"

The person took off the hood of her robe: it was Ahri. "I might be able to save his life if you give him to me."

Nidalee was untrustworthy of Ahri. "You came back for him? Why should I trust you?"

"You need not worry, Cougar. I care equally for Udyr's life. I have no motive to take him away anymore."

Nidalee was still suspicious, but she handed over Udyr's body to Ahri.

"Spirit Walker, you've gone through so many years of pain for this day. It looks like you threw it all away to achieve your goal. I think you need to wake up, and start life with open eyes." Ahri kissed Udyr; transferring a good portion of her spirit essence into Udyr's body. The glow in Udyr's eyes started showing color. Udyr closed his eyes, and opened them back up to see Ahri's face. "…Ahri?"

"I think the person you are really looking for is right behind you." Udyr turned his neck, to see Nidalee, who was still full of tears, but now had a look of happiness on her face. Nidalee hugged Udyr, thanking Ahri.

Greyer came to Udyr's side. "Welcome back, honored shaman! It's been a while since you've visited Freljord."

"Everyone is here…then I must not be dead yet? Why am I alive?"

"Ahri saved your life, Spirit Walker. She handed over some of her spirit essence into your spirit. You weren't dead yet, it was just your spirit that couldn't wake up."

"Why did you come back, Ahri? I thought you hated me…"

"Hate is a _strong_ word, Udyr. I came knowing you would need a little help on your journey. I was the one who fought off LeBlanc while you fought Lissandra. As for emotions, I'm just jealous Nidalee gets to have you is all! I'm okay with it, however. You two really make a cute couple!"

Nidalee was overpowered with joy, and hugged Udyr even more in excitement. "I'm so glad you're back, Udyr!"

"I'm glad I'm back as well. There is still much to be done, Nidalee!" Nidalee carried Udyr on her shoulder, and they left the Howling Abyss.

Greyer looked at them as they left, and shouted, "Oh, err, do come back some time! It gets lonely here…..so very lonely. Ugh, they aren't coming back."

Ahri started talking about how they should get married in Ionia, and that they would accept both of them for their pride in defeating one of Ionia's once sought out enemy the Iceborn. "Ahri, you would let me marry Udyr?"

"Of course! I've had my time with Udyr, and I think you've earned your own time as well."

"Hmph, I'm not sure about marriage…can we talk about it?"

"Ha, Udyr! You always were so cute like that! Glad you're back!"

They got back to Ionia that day. Once they got back home, Annie jumped on Udyr. "Annie missed you, bear! Tibbers wouldn't come to Annie's tea party!"

"I'm glad you're still okay, Annie. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my best student!"

Udyr laughed at Nidalee, who was giving him a lean stare again. "Nidalee, Annie may be my top student, but you are the only one who is best for me!"

Nidalee's face brightened up. "Udyr, you're the best!"

Irelia also came, with many other Ionians to welcome Udyr. "Spirit Walker, welcome back. Maybe this time you're path will be correct!"

Udyr was overwhelmed with joy, and he took Nidalee to a place where they could rest and just talk. It was a place that reminded him of his youth in Ionia. He used to come to this place to reflect on the day after work.

"Nidalee, I hope you won't mind staying in Ionia. I love the wild as well, but I wouldn't mind living in the place where I grew up with so many people."

"I'd be fine with that, if you can promise me something."

"What is that?"

"…I want to live a regular life! I don't want to go out hiking or meditating or whatever, I just want life to be normal!"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that. I also want to live a normal life, though. So…" Udyr leaned over to Nidalee and took her hand. "There is something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

Udyr took an old ring out of his pocket.

'_Master, you said I was to give this to someone who I would swear my life to. Now is the time to use it.'_

Then, Udyr put it on Nidalee's Index finger. "Will you stay here in Ionia with me, and marry me?"

Nidalee was speechless. "Udyr…I…yes, of course! I love you, Udyr!"

Udyr looked into the air, and he breathed in as he said, "Nidalee, I love you too…"

Udyr kissed Nidalee, as the sun went down. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but Udyr finally felt at peace. So many years, Udyr had sought peace, balance, harmony, and in less than a minute he finally felt all of those.

THE END.

**POLL:**

Hey guys, if you enjoyed this work, I'm currently working on more ideas, but i'd appreciate input via a poll. It's on strawpoll, just put this at the end of the url: /834210

If you can't access or figure out the poll, feel free to post a review or message me as well.


	9. Christmas Special

Udyr x Nidalee – Christmas Special

_'Just one more hour of sleep…if I can get just one more hour of sleep…'_

"Come on, Udyr! It's Christmas, wake up!" Nidalee was on top of Udyr trying to get him to wake up. The night before, Udyr was out with a few other people doing Christmas shopping and bar hopping with Brolaf and Gragas. Udyr was used to losing sleep, but losing sleep while having a hangover wasn't on his list.

"Just….let…sleep…zzzzzzzz…" Udyr refused to budge.

Annie came into their room, rubbing her eyes while holding Nidalee's hand. "Can we open presents yet? Annie is impatient, you know!"

"We can't celebrate Christmas without Udyr. He just needs to stop being lazy!"

"Urrrgh…no I don't want…...more graggy ice…."

"Ahem, allow me." Ahri was at the door, with her hands behind her back. She gave Nidalee a wink, and took over as she jumped on Udyr's drowsy body.

"Rise and shine! I got you the best Christmas presents ever."

"…..doubt it." Nidalee smirked at Udyr's half asleep response to Ahri.

"Oh, I hope you didn't think my present was wrapped…" Ahri pressed her hands against Udyr, and Udyr ignored it as he kept trying to fall asleep. Ahri kept trying to wake him up. "Hey, open your eyes! I have something to show you!"

"…murrrrrrrrrrr….." As soon as he opened his eyes, Ahri kissed him and woke his primal spirits inside of him.

"….fine….i'm awake…" Udyr looked over to his side, where he saw Nidalee, who was growling and had fiery eyes. Udyr felt uncomfortable. "…Good morning?"

Nidalee grabbed her spear, and slammed it into the ground. "Downstairs…NOW!"

Udyr got Ahri off of him, and rushed downstairs. Ahri playfully meowed at Nidalee, and Nidalee threw her spear 3 inches from Ahri's face outside the window. "Touch him again, I dare you."

"Hmph…You're no fun!"

Nidalee grabbed Annie's hand, and they went downstairs to the Christmas tree, while Ahri decided to make breakfast. Annie was the first one to start opening presents. She found a scarf, a winter coat, and new boots. After Annie opened all her presents, she was confused as to where her stuffed animal was.

"Where did Tibbers go? Santa didn't take him, did he?!"

Nidalee bit her finger, and looked at Udyr. "Where's her bear, Udyr?!"

"Tibbers…he should be in my pocket…" Udyr reached inside both his pockets, but all he had was a note from Brolaf, saying 'Get dunk'd SON!' Udyr looked a Nidalee, with a discouraged face. "Nidalee…can I talk to you in the other room?"

Nidalee sighed, and they went into the other room. Ahri saw that they left the living room, and decided to follow them. She was going to give them cookies, but instead spied on their conversation. "Yesterday when I was out at Fat Man Gragas' Bar & Grill, I…sort of bet Tibbers on a drinking contest:

_'You know the rules bro, you can't play your hand if you have no money or anything to bet.'_

_'Hmm…wait, will this count?'_

_'Uh…what am I suppose with this teddy, bro?'_

_'It turns into a real bear on fire when commanded to.'_

_'Sick! You got the deal bro, let's see your hand.'_

_'HA! Two Shaco's to add to the two jacks on the table. That's four of a kind. Hand over the mone-'_

_'FULL HOUSE BRO, WHOOOOHOOOO! ALL ABOARD TO THE PAIN TRAIN, YOUR CONDUCTOR FOR THIS EVENING: BROLAF!'_

_I remember at that moment I was on my knees begging for it back, but instead he knocked me out, and I guess he left that note in my pocket instead. That would explain why I'm so tired…_

Nidalee was furious. "Are you SERIOUS? How could you do such a thing to poor little Annie?!"

"I was drunk, and had a good hand!"

"You really don't care for her, do you Udyr?"

"I….well…"

"Just stop talking; you've ruined this Christmas for me, and your _star pupil!_"

"Nidalee!" Udyr tried to calm down Nidalee, but was too late. Nidalee slammed the door open, put on her scarf, and went outside. Ahri witnessed the entire thing, and saw Udyr on his knees crying in the room after she left. Ahri entered the room with her plate of cookies. "My my, Udyr; looks like you've been a bit naughty this Christmas!"

"I don't need your sympathy, Ahri. I ruined Christmas by getting drunk on Christmas Eve and being irresponsible. There isn't much more for me, now."

Ahri put a cookie with a heart on Udyr's hands, and smiled. "Eat up, silly. If you're going to regret, you shouldn't do it with an empty stomach!"

Udyr sniffed, and ate the cookie. "Well…I'm just not sure where I go from here really. I've never been to a bar, nor have I ever celebrated Christmas with anyone but myself. My master used to always tell me: 'Christmas? That's just a holiday for the weak and the lazy. The true warriors train everyday and don't try and find excuses in their lives.' Now look at me; tied down with a family, and crying over a silly loss…I'm a fool."

"Cheer up, Udyr." Ahri had her hands behind her back. "You didn't even get to see my present yet…"

Udyr was still frustrated, but wanted to know what it was

"Surprise!" Ahri put out her hands, which her holding Annie's little bear, Tibbers. Udyr's eyes started glowing with joy. "You…how?"

"Hehe, I have my ways." Ahri then told Udyr how she got Tibbers back:

_"I was on a late night swing just like you, but unfortunately mine didn't go as planned. I remember seeing you carried out of the bar by Gragas when I started walking in. I saw Brolaf, and immediately caught his attention._

_'Whooowhooo! Finally we get some hot chicks in this grill!'_

_I covered my hand from a laugh, and walked towards him. 'This seat isn't taken, is it?'_

_Twisted Fate came up and grabbed my shoulder. 'Excuse me sweetheart, but I reckon I was in tha-'_

_'BEAT IT, CARD GUY! Bro, do you even know what chivalry is?' Brolaf pushed him aside, and went back to setting his eyes on me._

_'So, you come here often hot stuff?'_

_'Unfortunately I do not. I prefer a bit of a...lighter place.'_

_'Brohoho! You gotta be kidding me, this crowd is nuts!'_

_'That was my point. Anyways…Is that a little bear in your back pocket?'_

_'Oh, you bet it is girl! It's not mine though, I won it in a bet.'_

_'You know, that bear is just adorable…would you mind if I borrowed it?'_

_'No way Jose. This is good as mine!'_

_I took his hand away from Tibbers, and went in closer to his face. 'So, is that bear worth more than a nice evening with me?'_

_'Uhh….'_

_'You have calm but stormy eyes. It's so cute. Most barbarians I talk to have no sense of battle…' I was getting close to kissing him, but I put my hand around his back, and grabbed the bear without him noticing. I winked at him when he opened his eyes, and started walking out. 'Maybe some other time!'_

"It really is easy being me, haha!"  
"Why….why did you decide to give me the bear right after Nidalee walked away from me…What are you trying?"

"You're so cute when you're concerned, I love it! Well then, I guess we should get down to business."

Ahri took Tibbers out of Udyr's hand, and lied on the ground while looking up at Udyr. "I don't do work for free. It's not easy these days being a single girl only acquainted with a few friends…Therefore, I'll give you Tibbers, but because I like you I will let you set the price for how much you will give to me in return."

"…Hmmm. You really won't give this up will you?" Ahri giggled as she held Tibbers under her. "There's no way I'll be able to bribe you with money I assume…"

"I'm waiting…"

'_Ugh, this is no good. As I sit here and think, I'm wasting time I could be spending with Annie and getting Nidalee back at my side. I need to come up with something clever enough that will get the job done.'_

Udyr picked Ahri off the ground, and put both his arms on her shoulders. "You're lucky I'm desperate for answers." As Udyr was about to kiss Ahri, she put a finger over his lip.

"Nope, I want you to summon your primal spirits before you kiss me."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Nope. I already know how you kiss, but it would be much better to see how your spirits can answer my lips."

Udyr couldn't waste anymore time. He turned into the ascended Phoenix, and kissed Ahri, who was moaning the entire time.

"Good enough?"

"If I recall…there are three more spirits."

"That's enough." Udyr transcended back to his original state. "Hand over the bear. I don't have any more time for this."

"Hehe, as you wish. Go ahead, take Tibbers."

Udyr looked behind Ahri, but there was nothing in her hands. Ahri giggled, and said, "Look down, Spirit Walker."

Udyr did as she said, and saw Ahri hid Tibbers underneath her breasts. "…Really now."

"You asked." Udyr decided to go through with it, and reached into Ahri's breasts to grab Tibbers. When Udyr tried to grab what seemed like Tibbers, he instead clutched Ahri's boob.

"OH! Please, try that again!" Udyr kept on reaching, but startled as he heard the door open. It was Nidalee. "Udyr? I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that…can we sit down and talk?"

Ahri put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "Hehehe, better hurry up Spirit Walker."

_'God damn it, why do I have to be in this ordeal? I'm running out of time.'_

Nidalee knocked on the door where Udyr and Ahri were, and Udyr was still trying to get Tibbers back. The door was slowly opening, and Nidalee put her head out to see Udyr still reaching down Ahri's dress.

"GOT IT!"

Ahri blushed, and looked over to Nidalee. "Oh Udyr, not in front of your wife now!"

Nidalee just took a few steps into the room, and watched Udyr pull his hands out of Ahri's breasts. She was still bewildered at the sight of Udyr doing such a thing to Ahri. Her face was almost blank with expression, but her eyes were widened. "…I must have come in at a wrong moment. Did I really just….see that happen?"

"I wasn't doing it purposely!"

Nidalee crossed her arms, her red hot face still in Udyr's direction. "You weren't…Tell me Fox, what are you doing with Udyr?"  
"Well…I found your little girl's stuffed animal, and I told Udyr he could have it. He insisted he wanted me to stuff it in my bra so he could reach down and feel my breasts, right Udyr?"

"Tibbers?" Annie walked in the instant she heard her bear's name. "Is Mr. Tibbers here?"

Ahri took Tibbers out of Udyr's hand. "Here sweetie! I found your bear yesterday after Udyr lost it in a bet."

Annie grabbed Tibbers out of her hand, and gave her a mean look. "Annie woke up hearing Tibbers cry for Annie. Are you okay Tibbers?" Annie playfully responded back to herself in a deeper tone to act like Tibbers was talking. "Annie…they did things to me." "What? What did they do to you Tibbers?" "Fox girl put me in her shirt, and I couldn't breathe under the weight of her breasts…It was awful, Annie!"

Annie's eyes lit with fire as she stared at Ahri. "You…did this to Tibbers?"

Ahri closed her eyes, and smiled back. "Annie…you're surely hearing things, right?"

"grrrr….SPIRIT BLAZE!" Annie focused her spirit energy into a ball of flame, aimed directly at Ahri. It sent Ahri flying yards backward, until she hit the wall and fell over.

"Annie…where did you learn that technique?"

Annie went from being calm to being happy, and she giggled at Udyr. "Annie learned that one yesterday while playing with Brand yesterday!"

_'Incredible. I would expect nothing less from such a person.'_

Nidalee sighed, as she sat down on the hard wood floor with her spear still in her hand. "I just want a normal Christmas with you and Annie, Udyr. I would do anything for that."

After Nidalee said this, they heard a loud banging on the roof. "HO HO HO!" The roof came crashing down, and with it was Jolly old Gragas, in his santa outfit from the other day.

"Yoho, boys and girls. Sorry about the roof; Santa needs to lay off the Graggy Ice and Christmas cookies…"

Annie was thrilled with joy when she saw Gragas, and went over to hug the jolly old man, who was still lying on the ground. "Santa! You finally came this Christmas!"

"..Of course I did, little…uh…Annie! I bet you're on Santa's nice list!" He pulled a list from under his hat, and scribbled words on it with a half broken candy cane. "See? Whoever wrote this is probably drunk out of their mind."

Annie laughed, and Nidalee hugged Udyr. "Did you arrange this?"

Gragas rolled over, and winked at Udyr. Even though nothing was plan, Gragas single-handedly saved their Christmas.

"I would say this Christmas is in the right direction now, would you not?"

Gragas finally got to his feet, even though Annie was still attached to him. "We should do this year proper and open the rest of the gifts by the tree! Santa's still got some presents in his chimney."

Annie hopped off Gragas, and rushed to the tree. Gragas slammed against the chimney, and down came his bag full of presents.

He gave one to Annie. "One for you, dear."

Annie opened it before Gragas could even turn his eyes away. Her eyes widened, and sparkled as she opened her present. "Santa…It's beautiful." Annie held up her present, which was a shiny snow white dress. She had dreamed of having a nice dress when it wasn't prom season, but never got it because no one was there for her. Gragas smiled at Annie's cheering face. "You have a merry Christmas, my dear!"

Udyr looked at Nidalee, and put her present under her arm. "You're next up, Nidalee."

Nidalee unwrapped Udyr's gift to her, and saw a bunch of old cloth covering it up. Under the cloth was an ancient pearl necklace that Udyr was given as a hand-me-down by her mother before she left him.

"I want you to know, that if anyone were ever to touch you, they would not only be dealing with me, but they would be dealing with a past that I cannot forget. My mother gave this to me when I was a young one, before she and father left on a journey of forgotten souls. I still hear her voice from time to time, and I can never forget that day she left me with this necklace:

'_They say that every warrior has their pride, their honor, and their history. This necklace isn't suppose to signify pride or honor, but of the remarkable past of Spirit Walkers such as yourself, Udyr. You do not have to wear it yourself, but I want this to be a remnant of your past. You are growing up very fast, and I already can tell you will be walking your own journey soon enough like me and your father. At times, life will seem pointless, exhausting, and aggravating, but this necklace will remind you of the hardships we all fought to get here. An ocean does not simply crash and burst its waves onto the various beaches of life, but it leaves behind a trail of memories for the long forgotten seas of mystery. Remember this last Udyr: Your father and I loved you dearly. Whatever it is in life you will to accomplish, you must use everything in your power to achieve it, as long as it follows your code of honor. Goodbye Son!'_

Nidalee was holding the pearls in her hands, while trying to keep tears out of her eyes from Udyr's story. "Udyr…you are *sniff* …the sweetest person I've ever come across."

Nidalee held out for long, but she burst into tears and hugged Udyr, who patted her on the back. "Don't worry, my dear. As long as this spirit lives on, there will be harmony and peace."

"I hope that my present can match up to what you just gave me…" Nidalee reached for her present under the Christmas tree, and handed it to Udyr. It was a big rectangular box, which Udyr slowly opened with careful deliberation. Once finally opened, he stopped talking.

Nidalee frowned at Udyr's emotionless reaction to his present. "Do…do you not like it?"

"Do I not like it?" Udyr held up what was seemingly a much cleaner and thorough battle robe. Udyr got to his feet, and shouted with joy. "Like….IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I LOVE IT!"

Nidalee soon cheered up when she heard this, and Udyr immediately took off his old robe, and tried on the new one.

"This….is amazing! I am so lightweight! I can run free, like I use to in the Wild! SPIRITS OF THE WILD, WE REUNITE!"

Gragas fell asleep during that small period of time, and woke up with a hiccup. "Looks like…I've made another jolly Christmas…come true! *Snooze*" Gragas fell over, wasted from all the beer he had previously drunk.

Annie, Udyr, and Nidalee laughed at this, and all soon came together and hugged.

"Bear…Cat…you're the best family I've ever had."

"Annie, it has been my pleasure teaching you. Nidalee, you have changed the entire scope of my emotions. I owe both of you very much, but for now I think we can all agree it's time to enjoy Christmas!"

Once again, Santa Gragas had saved Christmas, and also saved Udyr from losing his newly-found family.

'Have a very Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!'


End file.
